Love So Far Away
by Sabreen
Summary: Mamoru meets a little girl who doesn't know anything about herself or her past and decides to take care of her, but does he know that his Odango's had an accident during a youma fight? Well, he'll definitely find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** I just had to write. Just had to. And I was thinking about this subject.. and there you are. Chapter One. Hope you like it!

Oh, and HUGE thanks to Starlight Warrior for that INCREDIBLE review on What Trust Can Do. _-sniffles- _Really. It filled my heart with joy and made me sooo proud.. Thanks a LOT! Don't stop reviewing, your reviews are soo special to me! Thank you!

Enjoy, minna!

Title: Love So Far Away - Chapter One  
Rating: K+  
Author: Sabreen

_Love So Far Away- Chapter One_

* * *

Motoki's face gave away his worry and sadness as he continued to watch a particular someone through the other people in the arcade, eleven or twelve junior high school students who were the only ones who decided to ignore the rainy and dark autumn evening to go talk or play a game or two. But the reason why he didn't want to go enjoy this free time he's got since he had no one to serve weren't the love-struck girls or boys who were currently amazed with the new Ferrari. Mamoru's experienced eye did not miss it: Motoki didn't lose his train of thought so easily. Mamoru frowned.

"Motoki?" he said gently, as not to startle him. Motoki's already sad scowl turned into an even bigger frown.

"Motoki, _what_ are you looking at?" Mamoru turned to see whatever Motoki's eyes have been focused on, but since he didn't know what he was looking for, he found nothing.

Finally Motoki sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

"That girl," he said so quietly. Mamoru turned around yet again, and finally, his gaze caught with a little girl sitting in a faraway booth all alone. She was dressed in a dark-blue pleated skirt that came to her knees. She wore ared jacket with a hood, which had been placed over her head and only messy, blonde bangs were visible over a small, frightened face, half in shadow. She had pulled up her feet on the dark red sea tand hugged her knees, placing her small chin on them. Her jacket was still _just _a bit wet, but her skirt and high socks still hadn't dried out. She must have been freezing.

"She came in about an hour ago, sat there and haven't moved since. I don't think she's waiting for someone, it was raining cats and dogs when she came in. I'm so worried about what's happened to her," Motoki said in that same sad whisper. Mamoru inhaled sharply and threw another sorrowful glance towards the lonely girl.

"Really?" he asked, now a bit worried himself.

"I don't know what to do," Motoki concluded.

"Why don't we go ask her?"Mamoru said and slipped from the stool he had been sitting on. He didn't wait for Motoki, but moved in a straight line to sit in front of the girl. She looked up at him, fear in her azure eyes. His gaze softened as soon as he saw the gentle, innocent features of the young girl. They were somehow... more tender and seemed even more innocent than the features of other girls her age. There was something familiar about this girl.

"Hello there." He whispered comfortingly. "What's your name? Mine is Mamoru." She raised her head a bit from her knees and backed away. She stared at him with her eyes wide and lips agape, and her eyes turned glassy.

Seeing that she's very scared and that he isn't making any progress, sighing, he got up and sat on her side, about a foot away. If he wants to get anything from her, he just has to try harder.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you, okay?" he said, whispering it with the warmest color of his voice he could manage. "It's okay, you can trust me." The girl relaxed just a little and let her arms slide down her knees and stay there.

"What's your name?" Mamoru put his hand in the middle of the space between them, leaning on it and getting just a bit closer to her. She gulped before looking at him with those big blue eyes of hers and making attempts to speak.

"U... Usagi," she said in a tiny gentle voice which suited her innocent appearance completely. Mamoru smiled through a quick flash of a face as soon as he heard her name. _'What a coincidence! Well, now we're at least getting somewhere.'_

"Hi, Usagi-chan. And as you already know, I'm Mamoru." The kind smile never left his face.

"Hi,"she said in that same scared voice, and turned her gaze in front of her.

"And how old are you?" he continued cheerily.

"Eight."

Mamoru tried to lighten the situation up, to make it more comfortable for both of them. So he removed the hand he was leaning on from the seat of the big, red couch and leaned against the couch, turning his face to her.

"So, I see you've been here for over an hour now. Are you waiting for someone to pick you up or something?" he asked, as lightly as he could. She shook her head, causing her bangs to dance left to right across her forehead.

"No," she added.

"No? But what were you doing outside in such a weather? It was a little bit late for you to be coming back from school, wasn't it?" he said, checking his watch. She just kept staring in front of her... Are her eyes becoming glassy?

"Usagi-chan, what were you doing outside?" He shifted closer to her.

_'Ha, jeez, if Odango would see me like this, I bet her jaw would fall to the floor in a second! She'd surely be totally surprised that I have the ability to be nice to girls younger than myself!' _he thought and couldn't resist chuckling inside.

"Usagi-chan?" he neared her, to watch her more closely, as she turned her head a bit on the other side. She started to shiver.

"Usagi-chan?"

"I don't know..." she said, a tear sliding down her cheek. Mamoru frowned sadly and gasped. "I just remember being in a street and coming here... I can't remember anything from before..." She inhaled loudly as more tears broke free. Mamoru looked worriedly at Motoki and made him even more worried with his look as Motoki didn't have a clue what was going on there.

"Really? You can't remember anything? Nothing comes to your mind?" She shook her head again and sobbed. Mamoru sighed and sat right next to her, wiping her tears gently.

"It's okay," he said. He put an arm around her small shoulders and repeated comforting words to her. "It'll all be all right." After a while, her sobs subsided and her tears were gone.

"Nee, are you hungry? Would you like something to eat?" Her face lit up a bit and she nodded. Mamoru got up and stretched his hand to her. She took it and got up with him.

He didn't seem bad. He comforted her, talked with her gently and offered her something to eat. He seemed like a nice person, and she needed someone good to take care of her. She felt totally alone. She didn't know where she was, how she got there, she was cold and she didn't know what's going to happen to her. This nice man who talked to her was her hope that someone would tell her who her family is, where she is and so on. The promise of food was great, and offered by this man, it's okay, right?

* * *

While she was munching happily on the few donuts given to her by another kind man named Motoki at the counter, he and his best friend were watching her worriedly a few feet away from her. 

"So she doesn't remember anything, huh... Weird, isn't it?" Motoki said quietly.

"Yeah," his companion said in the same tone. "I mean, she was surely going somewhere and suddenly - bam and she lost her memory. It's little _too_ weird if you ask me."

"I guess, but we have a much bigger problem than that, ne? What are we going to do with her? I'm supposed to close down real soon... And we can't just leave her in the middle of the street," Motoki said uneasily.

"I know, but WHAT are we going to do with her? We don't know where she lives, we know nothing of her family, _nothing_! What are we supposed to do?" Mamoru buried his face in his hands.

"Well, we've got to take her to the police and-"

"What! No, we don't!" Mamoru said, because any suggestion like that was obscene and out of the question for him. Motoki looked at him strangely.

"What are you talking about? We have to, to report that we've found a missing kid! What if they're looking for her right now?" Motoki asked matter-of-factly.

"But, it's seven thirty p.m., and kids have to stay overnight in the station if they had been found after seven!"

"Well, of course, since they haven't got anywhere else to stay-"

"But you don't understand!" Mamoru said angrily and got up abruptly. "She is a scared eight-year-old kid who doesn't know where she is, or why she's here. She doesn't have any friendly faces, she doesn't know her family, she's utterly lonely, and you'd send her to sleep in a prison cell! On a hard bed with only a light blanket to cover herself! With bars intead of a door! To think she's done something! Or to go to an orphanage if itseems like she doesn't have any family, where she'd be picked on, bullied around just because she's young and new! To have ten more years of terrible memories which will haunt her her whole life! Because, Motoki, _I_ know _everything_ about it, and I _don't _want this poor innocent little girl to experience that! She's way too young and too gentle to be tortured like that!"

Motoki just stared at his best friend with his mouth open. He'd rarely get really angry, but he had the ability that whenever he'd speak in anger, the words would get to you like none other. Motoki knew that well.

"But," he whispered, clearly shook, as Mamoru sat back on his stool, "What are we going to do with her then...?"

"The police is out of the question," he said sternly.

"The question still exists - what are we going to do with her?"

Mamoru didn't answer. He looked at Usagi for a bit, his gaze softening incredibly. She was eating her last donut, clearly happier now when she wasn't hungry anymore. She took a bite, chewed it, drank the rest of her milk and sighed deeply. Pinkish color had tinted her cheeks, and she wasn't cold anymore, as Mamoru and Motoki helped her to dry her skirt with Unazuki's blow dryer. She wasn't so sad anymore. As she looked around the arcade she giggled happily at some funny things she saw, mainly on the paintings that were hung on the arcade walls.

"I'll take her in," he said silently, with a beginning of a tender smile at the corners of his lips. Motoki's eyes bugged out and he stared at him like he'd gone mad.

"_What_?" he hissed.

"I'll take her to my place and keep her until her family is found," he said seriously, getting up.

"Mamoru-kun, I really think you're _nuts_." Motoki said shaking his head. They walked to Usagi, each one at the other side of the counter.

She still had that hood over her head. She was maybe used to it, but it didn't seem like it bothered her a great deal. As soon as they reached her, she gave Mamoru, now officially her new friend, a big smile.

"All done?" he asked with the same smile. She nodded. "Was it good? Are you full?" He asked again, helping her get down from the high stool.

"Yeah, it was yummy!" Mamoru chuckled and took her by both hands. He squatted in front of her, looking her in the eyes.

"Listen," he began. "I'm taking you to my apartment, and you're going to stay there for a few days, maybe even more,okay?" A little bit confused, she nodded. He smiled and got up, releasing one of her hands.

"Okay, we're off, Motoki!"

"Wait!" Mamoru turned around.

"Have you got ANY idea what responsibility a child is? How _hard_ it is? She's not a _pet_!" Mamoru's gaze hardened and he faced him directly.

"I am a responsible, sane adult who makes his own decisions very carefully, taking into consideration every risk and makes his decisions clearly and completely. Taking Usagi in is one of those decisions. I am taking full responibility and I know what I'm getting into. So please don't lecture me, because I had to act like a complete adult when I was eighteen, I know what I can and can't do. So know what I've decided and please support me and don't grumble about how I won't be able to do it. Please. Goodbye." Taking Usagi by the hand, they deserted the arcade.

* * *

"I can't believe this! What happened!" Rei was fuming. 

Ami sighed, putting away her mini-computer. "It seems like Usagi-chan's tiara had connected with her brooch and with our planet powers for some reason, something was supposed to happen, but because her brooch was damaged by the last youma attack, something went wrong and she was turned into an eight-year-old girl with no memories! And with that everything else changed like she didn't exist in the first place: her family doesn't remember her, her friends and all the people she knows don't remember her, except us, and two more people... One of them is most probably Tuxedo Kamen, and the other... hmm... I don't know who that might be..."

Minako picked the computer up, opened it, and stared at it,confused. "And you found all that out out of _this_? Hell, this doesn't even look like it can _hold_ so much information inside!"

All the girls sweatdropped.

"Let's go to the arcade to brood about it for a while... Hey! The arcade! It's the nearest public place she could go to to get out of rain when she woke up! Maybe she's there!" said Makoto, full of excitement.

"And it would explain the other person who knows who Usagi is! If someone who knew Usagi saw her changed like that in half an hour since it happened, he or she would remember her!" said Ami.

"Okay then, let's go!"

* * *

"Hey, Motoki-san," Ami greeted cautiously. 

"Have you seen Usagi-chan today?" Minako asked with the same level of carefulness.

"Nah, she didn't come in today. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, for nothing," shrugged Rei, while the other girls exchanged glances. So he DID remember her! Which would mean...

"Nee, Motoki-san," began Makoto, "Have you seen a little girl about eight, with red jacket and blue skirt?" Motoki looked at them surprised.

"Why, yes! She was here for quite a while, actually! How do you know about her?"

"Where and when did she go?" Minako asked anxiously, ignoring his previous question. Motoki was a little bit scared now. This was getting way suspicious now!

"She... she left the arcade about twenty minutes ago... with Mamoru... to his apartment..." He chuckled as all the girls looked at him with mesmerized looks on their faces.

"WHAT!" they asked in unison. "How come?" Ami said weakly.

"Well, she didn't remember who she was and where was she from, and Mamoru didn't want her to be taken to the police station so he took her to his place to take care of her until she found her family again. Why? What have you got with her?"

"Because... Because... Motoki, that's Usagi-chan!" Rei yelled.

* * *

"Well, here we are! You are about to eneter my empire!" Mamoru said, taking his keys out of his pocket. She giggled happily. 

"Oh, one more thing." He kneeled in front of her, his gaze softening. He knew how she must have felt back in the arcade, so lonely and sad, without anyone to hold for protection or to talk to... To be afraid of your future... He knew that very well, and he wanted to protect this little inocent creature from that.

"Listen, Usagi-chan... You...you're not alone anymore, okay?" he whispered slowly and gently. "From now on, you'll never be alone, I'll always be there for you, okay? Any time, I'll help you and comfort you... Be there for you. Don't ever forget that..." She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Mamoru-san." He nodded and smiled, getting up. He unlocked the door, and just when he closed them and told Usagi to take off her shoes and jacket, his phone rang.

"Jeez, I didn't even get to take off my jacket! All right, I'm coming, I'm coming! Hello?" Motoki. Seconds seemed like hours as he was standing there listening.

"What...?" His face slowly turned white and his eyes wide as he listened to an incredible thing... and watched the girli n his hallway putting down her hood and taking off her jacket...

...revealing silky blond hair, tied in odangoes and short ponytails.

* * *

_End of Chapter One -_

Hope you liked it.. REALLY hope you liked it... More explanations next chapter. See ya then! Kiss!

Sabreen


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Notes: **Hey, _sorry_ for the tardiness, I'm terrible, I know, I know... But since I had the afternoon shift in school this week, there was nothing I could do, I was too tired to write after school... Ah. Well, this is way shorter than it should be, I know and I'm sorry, but it's better than nothing, right? But this is that sensitive time when they're crossing the border, y'know, breaking the iceand becomingvery close.I need it for the rest of the story, and I thought that it'll be best if it's described in only one chapter... but, I doubt you're very interested in that -grin-. So, on with the story!

Oh, and my deepest apologies to Phantasy Star. In Chapter One, I said thanks to Starlit Warrior (who's also very dear to me for great reviews) for leaving me a great review on What Trust Can Do, and it was actually Phantasy Star, but the dumb me wrote Starlit Warrior. GOMENNASAI! So, I'm sorry to both of you, and I thank _you_, Phantasy Star for leaving me a great review. Gomennasai again!

Oh, yes, I don't know why there are all those damn connected words! If somebody might know, can you tell me how to fix it? Phantasy Star said that something might be wrong with my word processor. I really don't know, so if you do, please tell me! Thanks!

Enjoy!

Title: Love So Far Away - Chapter Two  
Rating: K+  
Author: Sabreen

Love So Far Away - Chapter Two

* * *

'_Wow. Really. Wow.'_

Mamoru sat on his couch like a sack and buried his head into his hands. Peering through his fingers, he looked at the little girl taking off her shoes. Her hair.. her beautiful hair... The two perfect spheres which lay peacefully and solemnly upon her head...The two ponytails which fell down her shoulders... He closed his eyes.

_'Wow.'_

She entered the room silently, but still interrupting the unbearable silence with her small feet tapping on the carpeted floor. She sat next to him, sighing and looking around his living room. He leaned against his sofa, his hands in his lap, resting peacefully.

"Waa, your apartment is so big!" she commented. Through all his thoughts, partially troubled, and partially happy, he smiled.

"I'm glad you like it," he replied, and got up. He put his hands on his hips and scratched the back of his head, somehow at a loss.

"Um... would you like something to eat or something? I know you just ate at the arcade, but still.." She looked up at him and shook her head, yawning.

"No... I'm just a little bit tired, though." Mamoru nodded and sat next to her.

One thankful occurence was that she had adjusted to him very easily. They walked to his apartment chattering happily, even when there was nothing much to chatter about. They mainly talked about the things in the Crown arcade - the things she found strange or funny, or such. She obviously wasn't scared so much, but he didn't know why- either she was so confused for just waking up in the middle of nowhere that she didn't know what she was doing, or she attached to people very easily. _'Which wouldn't surprise me a bit,' _he thought, remembering his Odango's always cheery and friendly talks with her friends and everybody she knew, even if she met somebody for the first time.

So maybe this isn't so bad after all. Mamoru smiled to himself.

"C'mon, let's tuck you in," he said and moved towards his bedroom. But she didn't move a muscle, but just kept sitting, and stared at her hands in her lap. He heard no steps, and he turned to her, noticing that something wasn't okay at once. As soon as he'd noticed it, the once again heavy silence was interrupted by a small, gentle voice, filled with fear.

"Mamoru-san... What's going to happen to me?" she asked. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, not knowing the answer himself. Biting his lip, he unsurely walked back to the couch to sit next to her. Once he sat, he covered her small hands with his big one, looking at her softly. She looked up at him, tears glistening in her azure eyes.

"Usagi-chan..." he started unsteadily, not knowing what to say. Finally, he gulped and continued, deciding he'll tell her what he was sure of.

"Honestly, I don't know what's going to happen in the future, where will you end up, how will you grow up... I don't know. But one thing's for sure - you'll be with me as long as you can. I'm not giving you up to anybody or anyone who wants to take you away and doesn't have the right to, I'll protect you and comfort you and give you everything you need as long as you're with me." While he was talking, he started to move the little blonde bangs behind her ear, stroking her temple gently while doing so. Her frightened expression softened, the tension of her body wasn't as strong, and it was obvious that she liked the touch.

"But... how long am I going to be here with you?" she whispered. He squeezed her little hands in her lap more tightly, giving her his reassurances.

"I told you," he replied, his voice a husky whisper too, "I don't know. But as long as I can, I promise you."

"Really promise?" she asked, asking for certainty. He smiled a bit.

"Hai. Really promise." And before he had the time to figure it out, she had launched herself in his arms, squeezing him as tightly as she could around his chest. A little bit surprised, he returned the embrace with equal enthusiasm.

"You won't leave me?" A muffled voice was heard from his black sweater.

"Never."

"You'll be there for me?"

"Always."

"You'll help me when I'm sad?"

"There'll be no time when I won't."

Mamoru -

I was mesmerized at the sudden surge of caring for that little girl at that particular moment. The feeling of ecstasy when Ithought I'll have her by my side, of happiness that she cared for me so much, of endearment when I realized how important I had suddenly become in her life. For the first time, I _mattered_ to someone. Motoki always loved me as his best friend, and my other friends cared for me, but to think that I was my Usako's center of the universe... and nobody's but my_ Usako's... _The thought might have thrown me into a very delirious shock.

Ha, Usako. What a beautiful name for her...

If it had been any other girl, I wouldn't become so intimate so soon. It would've taken weeks, months, years, but I also maybe would never get so close to someone. I wondered why, what was it in this girl that I started to care for her so much? What was it that made her so different from any other girl that would be in the same situation? At first, I had no idea whatsoever. But then...

Maybe it was jealousy.

I remembered when she would barge in the arcade, shining her light on every friend of hers, everyone she knew. She considered every and each one of her friends and family crucial to her life, and she thought her heart would break in two and die in her chest if something happened to either of them. But, I was the only one, the only person in that arcade that she didn't give a damn to what happens to him. I was forced to sit there, drink my coffee and watch her looking at the people shecared about with love, telling Motoki happily everything that was going on in her life, unconsciously reaching out and holding her heart out on her palm, giving it to him for granted. Her beautiful, pure, gentle heart that could be crushed in a moment, but she still persistently continued with giving it out to everybody.

Everybody except me.

But it was different now. Now, _I_ was her center, the only one who existed for her. She cared for me deeply, considering me her saviour, her guardian, her comfort. I could see it in her eyes... How giddy I have felt when I saw her, in my mind's eye, slowly, but trustingly, reaching out and giving her heart to me. Her small, gentle and so vulnerable, child heart. But, I wasn't so strong either. What she did to me in those two hours since I met the miniature version of her, I'll never know. I bet she did it unconsciously, but that didn't lower the effect. Suddenly, the cold ice around my heart melted, and before I knew it, I was reaching out and giving my own, hurt and bleeding heart out to her to mend it...

Shaking my head, I chuckled at myself. God, what _am_ I rambling about? I don't understand half of the stuff myself! I'm starting to believe Motoki that I'm the most complicated person in Tokyo.

Finally, after what seemed a century, we parted from our loving embrace. I smiled and got up, reaching out for her hand, to take her to go to sleep.

I (the author) -

She smiled back and took his hand, following him to his bedroom. Once there, he released her hand and put his on his hips, biting his lip in thought.

"Well, I've got another mattress, but you'd have to sleep on it on the floor until we get you a proper bed... Would that be a problem? Or would you like to sleep in my bed this night?" She shook her head happily, her ponytails swooshing swiftly through the air around her head.

"No, it'll be cool to sleep on the floor! And, it's just one night," she shrugged.

"Okay then. Um, I'll just go get it, and you... Well, you can get ready for bed. Here," he said, opening his closet, "there you have a whole bunch of my short-sleeved tees so pick one, I'm afraid I don't have anything else," he grinned. She returned the smile and dove in his large closet to pick her 'bedtime clothes', if you can call it like that. The T-shirts were placed in the farthest right corner of the closet, and since it was so large, she literally had to crawl a good way to get to it. After a short chuckle, he left to get her mattress.

When he came back and placed the mattress in the left corner of his bedroom (his bed was in the same position, in theright corner), he turned to see her. His lips stretched as far as they could, seeing a beautiful scene.

Usagi had found a pink (!) , long-sleeved T-shirt Mamoru's size, and wore it. It came down do her toes, so it looked like she was wearing a beautiful gown. She was turning around in circles, delightedly watching as her 'gown' spread out around her as she did so. She giggled happily, sometimes even closing her eyes.

"Mamo-chan, look! - giggle - I'm a priiiinceeeess, wooo, ha ha ha! Look at me, Mmao-chan! -giggle -" Mamoru laughed, watching her childish games. He enjoyed them just as she did, if not even more.

Suddenly, he approached her and grabbed her around her waist, dipping her slightly. She was still giggling, now looking unsteadily at him.

"Wow, Mamo-chan, you're turning around with the room... And around... And around..." He laughed again and helped her to sit on his bed, to calm her whirling sight for a bit. She giggled one last time, before sighing and closing her eyes. Mamoru laid her down on his bed completely, before he got up, walking to the closet.

"Don't do that too often, you're gonna be sick, you know," he said, looking in his closet for some sheets and blankets. Only disoriented moaning answered him.

He placed the sheet on the bed, spread it and tucked it neatly under the mattress. He placed a blanket or two under the mattress, so that the dust couldn't get in. Putting a pillow and a couple of blankets on it, he came to his bed again, where Usagi was just yawning, undoing her odangoes. Taking her hand in his, he led her of his bed into hers.

"C'mon, sleepyhead, let's tuck you in," he told her teasingly.

When she was in her bed, covered and everything, he kneeled next to her, stroking her head.

"I'm right up across the room if you need anything,okay? Wake me up if you need to, it won't be the end of the world." She nodded. He smiled, his gaze soft.

"Good night, Usako. Sweet dreams."

"Good night."

* * *

The night had been even worse than the day. Not only the large drops continued to fall mercilessly, but the thunder and lightning joined it soon enough. One especially loud thunder woke Usagi up, and she couldn't fall asleep for anything. She felt lonely in her bed, in the blinding darkness, and with menacing sounds and flashes that beat against her ears and eyes, although she tried to go back to sleep with all her might. She simply couldn't. With each flash and thunder following she was more and more scared gulping and trying to hold the tears in their ducts. But they were forcing their way through, either from the frightening sound or the creeping loneliness, and she was slowly losing the battle. 

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She started to shiver, and without any more hesitation, she threw back her covers, got up and slowly ever so slowly, approached Mamoru's bed.

He was sleeping peacefully, not aware at all of what was happening around him. With a scared look on her face, she stood right next to his bed, with her both hands on her chest.

"Mamo-chan," she whispered, her voice betraying her, "Mamo-chan.." His eyes fluttered gently, and if it weren't for her continuous gentle calls, he would have gotten back to sleep. But, since she kept on calling his name, he woke up from his deep slumber, suddenly very aware of his surroundings, and looked at the scared little girl. He propped himself up on his elbow, and looked at her fully, taking notice of her shivering figure and glassy eyes.

"Usako, what...?" She bowed her head and sniffled.

"A... a thunder woke me up.. and.. and I couldn't go back to sleep..." she raised her head to look up at him, "I'm afraid of thunderstorms..."

The sad and scared look in her eyes made him shiver in an unknown uneasiness, that spread through his body like venom. To see her like this, so scared, shaking, shivering with fear, with tears in her eyes... made him want to cry too.

Quickly, he took the covers with his right hand and rose them upinto the air, so it was clear that she could snuggle in beside him.

"Come," he whispered. She obliged right away and lied down on the warm sheets of his bed. He covered her as soon as she had settled beside him, dragging the covers up to his neck so she could feel warm.

He surrounded her little form with his arm, and she moved closer to him and threw her arm around his waist, gripping him tightly as she would a teddy bear or a dear blanket for protection. He was her protector now, a guardian for a lost child in a middle of a war. He knew that very well, and nothing more or nothing less did he want but to comfort her and give her warmth she needed so much.

But will it be enough in the future, too?

He kept comforting her, stroking her golden hair and saying "Shh" in her ear, until her shivering subsided and she looked half-asleep.

But she wasn't the only one who felt warmer and happier in that bed. She was like a small angel, shining its light on him and regenerating him completely. Her small body gave him such warmth he had never felt. He was bathing in the radiating softness, like somebody had covered him in soft flour, or with a gentle cream with a pearl glow. Listening her small intakes and outtakes of breath, he fell asleep himself.

It was a night with _very_ sweet dreams.

* * *

End of Chapter Two -

Again, sorry for the short chapter...

Sabreen


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Notes:** Hey there! A bit late, I know... this last few weeks have been a disaster, it's like living from one test to another... -sigh- I wrote this with much inspiration, as you would wonder.Hope you'll understand what I was tyring to say... Well, I'm kinda tired right now so I don't know what else to say (LOL), sojust read the chapter. Hope you'll like it.

Enjoy!

Title: Love So Far Away - Chapter Three  
Rating: K+  
Author: Sabreen

_Love So Far Away - Chapter Three_

* * *

"What do you wanna watch?"Mamoru turned to Usagi, who was lying on the arm of the long sofa in Mamoru's living room, together with Mamoru who was lying on the other arm of the sofa. One blanket was enough to cover them, and they kept each other warm like that, so they decided that it was a very convenient position to watch TV at 9 o'clock p.m. Nothing good was on so he just kept flipping from channel to channel, constantly hoping that something good started in the time he had been flipping through other channels, before he finally gave up.

Usagi just shrugged, watching the TV screen with unseeing eyes, obviously thinking about something completely else. Deciding that it would be the best if they would just go to sleep, so he turned the TV off, threw back the blanket and got up.

"C'mon, go get ready for bed, you've got school tomorrow," he said, folding the blanket.

"Okay. I'm tired anyway," she said, stretching.

A few minutes later, Mamoru joined her in the bathroom, picking up his toothbrush, putting a bit of toothpaste on it and joined her in scrubbing and cleaning his teeth. She shook her head.

"I'll never understand why you put so little toothpaste on. It would never be enough for me!" she said through a mouthful of white foam in her mouth, mumbling it so ununderstandibly that he had barely picked it up. He just frowned at her and, speaking exactly like her began his protest.

"It's not my fault that you need to empty half of the tube to brush your teeth! We, _regular mortals_, need just a bit."

"Huh!" she said, acting offended. "It won't be _my_ fault that you'll have a whole new set of artificial teeth on your twenty-fifth birthday because your real ones will _rot _before you're twenty-five!" Saying that, she spit out the rest of the toothpaste from her mouth, rinsed it with water, and started undoing her odangoes.

"They will not!" he said, suddenly forgetting his toothbrush and looking directly at her. She just stuck her nose high up and snorted.

"Ha, right! I won't tell you 'I told you so' when it happens, like most people would, but if it _does_ happen, and there are huge chances for it to happen, then you can expect a huge 'I told you so' from me!" she said, playing offended again.

Mamoru, rinsing his mouth too, smiled.

"Oh, really? So I _won't_ get a told you so, but I _will _get a told you so. How very interesting," he commented with that obnoxious, confident, making-fun-of grin showing its full strength on his lips. She faced him, a look of helpless anger on her face, struggling with the words, but coming up with nothing. Finally, she gave up and threw a towel at his face.

"Just shut up. Absolutely no point in talking to you!" she said, turned her back on him and scurried of, leaving him alone in the bathroom. He laughed, deep and clear, and went to follow her.

"So she is my Odango after all," he whispered to himself delightfully.

"Aww, come on, it's not _my_ fault you keep giving me these chances to tease you! And, after all," he said, bending and putting an arm around her small shoulders, enjoying her glare and full lower lip pout thoroughly, just as he had when he teased her back in the arcade, "you're too cute when you're mad."

Leaving back to the bedroom, he winked at her winningly.

"Now come here, I have to brush your hair," he said from the bedroom soon enough. After recovering from the little shock and after the small blush that had tinted her cheeks, she scurried back to the bedroom, yelling at the top of her lungs, "Still, compliments won't get you forgiveness!" Only a happy laugh answered her.

Those 'fights' might seem very serious and purposely meant to hurt to somebody who didn't know them, but they knew better. It was all a joke, a big joke. It wasn't something really special, you know when you have asarcastic fight with your sibling or a friend, and when you make sarcastic comments that don't really mean anything, they are just there to tease. Their fights were no different, but just with more joy and smiles on both sides. She was never really offended, she scowled at him and pouted, but they both knew just how hard she was laughing inside. The same thing was with him, just that he couldn't hide it as well and he was constantly chuckling and smiling at his little actress.

She was at his apartment for more than three weeks now, a couple of days missing to make it a month. Mamoru used his hypnotizing powers to get her into a school without any papers and she went to school regularly, almost as if it had always been like that. Their relationship grew as they found out more and more about each other the more they peered into each other's souls, beginning with getting up in the mornings (which often resulted with a cranky Usagi on the floor) to the regular good-night ceremony of Mamoru brushing Usagi's hair while telling her a story.

She filled him up completely with every thing she'd do. He could finally say that he was happy. Truly happy.

But, what amazed him the most was the fact that she reminded him _so much_ of his Odango Atama. Well, kinda logical, when she really _IS_ his Odango. But all her pouts, happy faces, sad faces, angry faces, all that looked exactly the same like when she would do it in the arcade. It had reminded him so much of her slim figure in that school fuku of hers, her long, slender arms and divine golden hair... The image would flash through his head every time he'd look at the eight-year-old girl in front of him pouting, or doing something so typically _Usagi_. She never knew that, but he did.

Heh, he never even knew how much he enjoyed being around Odango Atama...

"MAMO-CHAN!" Usagi yelled, as her contionuous tryings to get him to take the bloody brush she'd been holding in the air for five minutes failed miserably. He shook his head and smiled to her, with a blurry look in his eyes. He was sitting on his bed staring at some unknown point on the opposite wall, and didn't even notice her come in as he was deep in his thoughts.

"Sorry, Usako," he said, taking the brush and sitting in the middle of the bed to make room for her to sit in front of him. She did, and soon she was lost in the gentle sensation. She had spent hours in the bathroom, trying to brush her hair in the same gentle, soft and calming way, but she always failed. After awhile she gave up and decided it was just one of his magic tricks no one in the whole world could do, like the one when he made a perfect, thornless red rose in full bloom out of thin air. Knowing that she couldn't do it herself, she enjoyed in it twice as much.

"What story would you like today, Usako?" he asked nonchalantly. She just shrugged.

"I somehow know you'll avoid continuing the story you started a week ago for which you know _very_ well that is the most interesting story you've ever told _again_, so I don't know." Mamoru smiled guiltily to himself.

The story was about a youma attacking a girl named Usagi. Tuxedo Kamen, the famous guy who always saved Sailor Moon, rescued her, and he brought her to safety on a really high building, and together they watched the stars and the moon, and just as the plot was getting romantic, he broke it and said it was time for bed.

He didn't really want to finish it. He was afraid ofthe end... and what it could have meant...

"Okay, how about a scary one?"

"Okay!"

"It was cold outside, rain poured hard. A man entered a train and sat opposite to a woman who read a book and seemed engulfed in it as the train passed many stations and she still hadn't moved her gaze off the book. Finally, very curious, the man asked the woman, 'What are you reading?'. The woman raised her gaze to him and said, 'A ghost story.' The man seemed unimpressed by that. 'You don't say?' he said. 'Do you believe in ghosts?' he finally asked. She nodded and replied, 'Of course. You?' He shook his head, snorting and showing that he thought of such things as nonsense. 'Have you ever seen one?' she asked nonchalantly, and he shook his head. 'Of course not!' he said and eyed her. 'Really?' The mysterious woman smiled and vanished."

"Wow," Usagi said, deeply impressed.

By the time he finished the story, her hair was glowing with that special golden shine and seemed even more beautiful than usual. It would be like that every night, but it was always special, each time in its own way. He would sometimes become so hypnotized and enchanted by her hair that he stuttered while telling the story of the day, because her silky hair would become the center of his attention and he'd forget what he was talking about.

The interesting thing was that Usagi's hair often reminded him of his Odango's. He recalled a certain event that would repeat constantly: her running to school. You see, every morning she'd wake up late, and then she would run, and then she'd crash into him, then she'd continue to run, then she'd swoosh back to yell at him, and then she'd turn back and continue to run. But, he remembered her ponytails, the way that they'd float in the air when she ran, or how they cut the air briskly, but elegantly when she'd turn around to yell at him... Suddenly he hada strong urge to feel it... to brush through the whole length of one of her thick, beautiful locks...

And when his thoughts moved in the wrong direction, he shook his head and continue with the story as if it had never happened. The only problem was that his thoughts went more and more into fantasies of touching her hair, brushing it and feeling its gentle softness on his skin... He knew that the hair he was brushing was the same hair he was dying to touch, but... he simply couldn't make himself realize that. As much as he tried to convince himself that the divine gold he was taking care of was the same, he didn't realize one thing - he had been developing feelings for both girls, but _separately_. His feelings for the little girl who was under his protection and was momentarily all he cared about differed from the slowly growing into something much more deeper feelings for his Odango Atama, no matter that they were the same person.

The best thing was when he watched the little Usagi when she did those things that the teenage Usagi would: pouting,grinning childishly, playing those little games of hers... Usagi was often as childish (although it was never so weird as it would be on other girls because it just _suited_ her) and he had teased her so much about it, it was the most common thing that he had commented on her.

But, what the weirdest thing was, _that was what he liked most about her._ You'd think that he was annoyed especially by her childish behaviour, since that was the thing he teased her most about, but now, when he was taking care of a girl who represented the whole childishness in her, he comprehended that it was the thing he liked the most in her, the thing he _loved _about her. It was the most wonderful and the strangest thing he had ever realized.

It wasn't the only thing that he understood he liked very much about Usagi. Slowly, as deeply as he was seeping into the soul of the small child by his side, he saw more and more things he loved about his Odango.

But at that point, he didn't realize one thing that would hit him like a ton of bricks later on - the eight year old Usako was a little angel that had, through his love for her and her love for him, been guiding him on a rose petal-covered path to the teenage girl he never knew was his one and only love on this Earth.

Usagi was finally tucked in, and Mamoru sat on her bed and kissed her forehead goodnight.

"Mamo-chan..." she whispered tiredly.

"Yeah?"

"Can you sing that song again? The one you sang to me the night after I came here?" She looked at him pleadingly. He raised his eyebrows.

"Well, sure... But why?" She frowned, closing her eyes, and fixing one of her adorable pouts.

"What do you mean why? I like your voice, and it's perfect for when I'm trying to fall asleep. Please?"

He sighed, placing a little sad smile on his lips and whispered, "Hai."

_"Shareta koto ienai keredo  
Sotto soba ni ite ageru  
**Diary** moji azayaka ni  
Kimi to ashita egakou _

_Moshi mo kagayaki wo motomete  
Ai no monogatari  
Yomioete mo samishii naraba_

_Yume iro DORESU kisete  
Hitomi toji ai wo kome kuchizuke wo sasageyou_

_**I do love** you ore no inochi  
**Pretty baby** dakishimete ageyou_

_Kidorigao dekinai keredo  
Atsui manazashi okurou  
**Lonely night** hoshikuzu atsume  
Kimi wo hikariterasou_

_Moshi mo tokimeki wo sagashite  
Sora ni negai kake  
Uranatte mo setsunai naraba_

_Tenshi no tsubasa tobashi  
Afurederu namida fuki kuchizuke wo sasageyou_

_**I do love** you ore no inochi  
**Pretty baby** dakishimete ageyou_

_Tenshi no tsubasa tobashi  
Afurederu namida fuki kuchizuke wo sasageyou_

_**I do love** you ore no inochi  
**Pretty baby** dakishimete ageyou..._

All the time he was singing the song, he was thinking of Usagi. Now he wasn't thinking of her hair, or her figure, or her childish behaviour that made her so special. He thought of every time he's hurt her, every time she shot him an icy glare, sometimes even filling with tears because of the insults he had been continuously and mercilessly throwing at her each time they met, whether on the street or in the arcade. Of how she'd never forgive him and would avoid him if she was her real self, just so he couldn't insult her.

Of how much she hated him.

"Sweet dreams, Usako," he whispered hoarsely.

Silence answered him, as she continued to breathe evenly, her eyes closed. He kissed her cheek softly one more time, and flaked out on his bed, forcing the tears back to their ducts.

* * *

Next morning, sunlight that had peered in through the large window next to Mamoru's bed woke Usagi up. She opened her eyes drowsily and yawned, buried beneath a thick quilt and a blanket with crescent moons and stars embroidered on them, suddenly taking into notice the rustle in the kitchen. She sat in her bed, listening to what was going on. 

She heard clanks of porcelain, pouring of a liquid into a mug, and squeaking of a chair as somebody sat on it and moved. Mamoru eating breakfast, she knew. She got up, walked to the kitchen and sat on a chair, next to Mamoru.

"Good morning," she chirped.

"Good morning, Usako. What are you doing up so early?" he asked, sipping at his coffee. She shrugged.

"I wanted to join you here. I'm not so sleepy anyway. What's for breakfast?" she asked, peering into his plate. He got up and opened a cupboard, taking another plate and a mug.

"I was in a mood for waffles," he replied. He put the plate in front of her, together with the mug. "Want some?"

"Yeah!" shecried out happily. He smiled. "Thought so. And what are you doing here barefoot? You're going to catch a cold, go get your slippers!"

He made breakfast for he rwhile she was watching her Saturday morning anime on the TV. He brought her plate and put it on the coffee table, warning her not to make a mess. But, she noticed how he cleaned the apartment a bit, carrying stuff around,what was his ceremonybefore he'd go out somewhere. He liked to leave the place clean.Once she asked him why he did it, and he said it was just his habit. Ah, well, we're all different.

But now, she recognized it and wondered about it, he'd never go anywhere on Sturday mornings.

"Mamo-chan, are you going somewhere?" she asked suspiciously. He just nodded, adding a "Uh-huh" while he was carrying a magazine to their bedroom.

"Where?"

"Nowhere, I just have something to do," he mumbled inaudibly, so Usagi barely picked it up.

"Can I come with?" she asked cheerily, finishing with her waffles.

"Go take that back to the kitchen. I don't know, I think it would be boring to you. I'm going to a cemetery, you know," he said from the bedroom.

"It's not a funeral, is it?" she yelled to him from the kitchen.

"No," he yelled back. "I'm just going to visit a couple of graves, that's all. Jeez, these clouds came so quickly! Ah, no sun today..." She came to the bedroom and made her bed, finally sitting on it.

"Well, if you're just going to visit a grave or two, it won't be boring. Please, can I come? Pretty please with sugar on top?" He smiled at her and looked at her for a moment, already feeling how he's giving up.

"Okay, you can come. But get dressed quickly, we're leaving soon."

"Thank you!" she said, running to him and hugging him tightly. He laughed and hugged her back.

In fifteen minutes, they were in his car, driving to the Tokyo Cemetery. When they got there, they got out of the car, walking through the huge entrance with big, white, stonearches above. They started to walk between graves with old, creaked gravestones and with dried flowers on them, making it a sad scene.

The walk to the gravesthey were visiting was silent and dreary, somehow filled with sorrow and tears. Mamoru kept staring at the graveled path in front of him, his hands in the pockets of his jacket, not saying a word. Usagi was somehow frightened at the scene of her Mamo-chan like this... His features suddenly became more tense and sad, his lips were set in a straight line and his eyes cold and closed for the outside world. He looked much older and sadder than usually, and much more tense. She kept glancing at him from time to time, but nothing changed. It was the first time he had been ignoring her like this, and the feeling wasn't comfortable at all.

She couldn't stand it anymore, so she did a brave thing - she neared him and slipped her arm through his, leaning on it. She tried to comfort him, to make things better so he wouldn't be so sad anymore. She was trying to do a simple little thing, to make the sad expression on his face go away, but she had no idea just how big the thing she did was. He looked down on her just as she looked up at him, with a mesmerized expression and surprise in his eyes. She smiled at him just a little, to give him strength to go on. The reaction was immediate and so fast that she had no idea what happened, and already he was down on her level, embracing her.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear. She was confused. Why was he thanking her? What did she do? She widened her eyes in wonder, but hugged him back. She was glad that at least he wasn't as tense and weird anymore. He got up again and took her by the hand. He sighed and his face became older again, but not as much anymore.

Usagi cleared her throat. "So" she started, "Whose grave are we visiting?" Mamoru raised his gaze and now stared somewhere far away.

"My parents'," he replied softly. Usagi's eyes widened, and she gasped.

"Your... your..."

"Hai," he said, giving her a sad smile.

"I didn't know..." she whispered, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

"Of course you didn't, how would you?"

But, as Usagi was still a child, her curiosity was getting the better of her, and Mamoru was expecting the inevitable. He didn't mind, he knew that it would be even better if she knew what happened, so she could feel that they were closer by another thing too.

"How did it happen?" she asked him silently. He smiled instantly. Sighing, he began his story.

"Once, when I was about six, my parents and I were going somewhere in our car. Something happened, I think the car slipped, and we hit a tree next to the road. The accident was huge, the car was crashed completely and my parents died instantly. The ambulance came right away and they found me unconscious, but alive. When I woke up, I couldn't remember anything from my life, so the doctors told me my name was Chiba Mamoru. Ah, here it is." He put the flowers he had been carrying the whole way to the cemetery down on the grave and squatted in front of the double grave with a beautiful black marble gravestone, which said:

_Chiba Setsuko, April 28, 1970 -May 15,1991  
Chiba Kyouichi, November 12, 1968 - May 15, 1991_

"I was moved from orphanage to orphanage since then, until I was eighteen and began to live on my own." He ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"It was surely hard for you to live alone for so long... without your parents to support you..." Usagi said sadly. He nodded.

"Sometimes I remember them and come here to think of how would it have been if they didn't die. I used to think about it a lot when I was a kid, I guess it was my world of fantasies I'd go to if I was unhappy. I mainly got over it, but I'm still kinda lonely without my parents to worry about me..."

Usagi squatted next to him.

"Yeah..." she said, looking at the golden kanji on the black marble. "That's how I feel sometimes... Lonely without my parents..." Mamoru looked at her, worried.

"It's not that often, though, since you're there to take care of me and love me, but I wonder what my real mom is like, and what my real dad is like, and all that. It's kinda weird not having a mom... But you're here and I'm thankful for that. I can't say I'm not pleased," she smiled. "At least we have one thing in common."

"Yeah," he agreed.

They were squatting there for a bit, each in his own thoughts. The silence was perfect to think, and it was very peaceful.

"C'mon," Mamoru said. "Let's head back." They moved to the exit in silence, but it wasn't as strange and dreary as before, but a pleasant silence encompassed them which they both enjoyed in. Their thoughts weren't troubled; in the contrary, they were closer than ever, and they both deepened their love to each other, and reached a stage of closeness that rare people can get to. She loved him as a combination of a father and a brother, and he loved her as his little angel, a daughter or a kid sister. They both loved each other immensely, although they weren't aware just how big their love was.

Suddenly Mamoru felt how Usagi wasn't next to him anymore. Stopping, he looked around and when he didn't find her, he looked back. She was standing in front of a grave, thirty-five feet away, staring at it, surprised. He went back to her, to see what had taken her by so much surprise.

"What is it, Usako?" he asked, worried.

"Look..." she said with a shaky voice.

On a grave that was very pretty and neat, in front of the gravestone there was a marble sculpture shaped as an open book. It was big, and in beautiful silver writing it said:

_A little flower  
Had just started to bloom.  
Suddenly, a storm came and blew  
Tore it away  
And why -  
It never even knew._

And above that,the gravestone said, in the same writing:

_Mitani Keiko, March 7, 1983 - November 11, 1987_

"She was younger than me," Usagi whispered shakily. Mamoru put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wow," he whispered sadly. He squatted next to it.

"She'd be two years older than me. Think of it. Maybe we could have even been friends or something...?" Mamoru said, looking at the many sculptures of angels that surrounded the gravestone.

"Her parents must have loved her very much, look how pretty it looks... And what she could do in her life... What she'd missed..." She sighed, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Why does it happen, Mamo-chan?" she said, crying. "It's not fair! It's not right..." He embraced her gently and she buried her face into his black polo he wore under his gray jacket. She sobbed for a couple of minutes, holding onto Mamoru for protection and comfort.

"I don't know... It just does... Shh.. See, that's just why you have to use every moment you have... Shh, don't cry, sweetie..."

Finally, she stopped crying and they slowly resumed their walk, thinking and praying for the little girl whose life had been taken from her in such a young age. But, when they walked to the exit ,this time there was no silence, they talked about all sorts of things, just to keep Usagi cheery.

Finally Mamoru realized just how he loved the constantly giving heart that his Odango and his Usako both shared.

* * *

End of Chapter Three - 

So, that's it. Hope you liked it, as always. Oh, and about that story that Mamoru told to Usagi, please check again in a couple of days, I'll put a better version of it. It was read to me by my English teacher and I just wrote what I remembered, a re-told version. The real one's hung in my English classroom and I'll copy it and put it here. It'smuch better.

And you know how much I like putting songs into my fanfics... Ah well, that's just how I am. -grin- Here's the translation (it's great and romantic, and Mamoru's actual voice actor sang it!)

**Dakishimete Itai (I Want To Hold You)**

Stylish things I cannot say, and yet  
I will stay softly by your side  
With vivid letters in my diary  
I will write of you and the future

If even after seeking out your brilliance  
And having finished reading through  
The tale of love, when I am lonely

Dressing you in the color of dreams  
I close my eyes, and with my love, I offer to you my kiss

I do love you, for all of my life  
Pretty baby, I will hold you close in my arms

Making pretenses I cannot do, and yet  
I will give to you a passioned glance  
Gathering stardust on a lonely night  
I will shine bright light upon you

If even after searching for this fluttering  
And making wishes to the sky  
For fortunes told, when my heart is in pain

Letting loose the wings of an angel  
With tears falling, overflowing, I offer to you my kiss

I do love you, for all of my life  
Pretty baby, I will hold you close in my arms

Letting loose the wings of an angel  
With tears falling, overflowing, I offer to you my kiss

I do love you, for all of my life  
Pretty baby, I will hold you close in my arms

See? Hehe. See ya!

Sabreen


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Notes:**Hey guys! Okay, so I couldn't stop writing, yesterday I've been writing 'til midnight OO; And today I finished it! Although I've got to do some school stuff, heh heh... But ah well. I like to write more.

So, I've seen that many of you (about ninety percent of the reviewers, hehe) have questions about the story that they didn't understand. Okay, I'm gonna make some things clearer althoughsome of them are already in the story and I guess you haven't been reading cautiously enough.. Ah, it happens, happened to me too a lot of times -smile-. So, let's start, and if you don't understand something, it's better that you read this. If you understand everything, then just go read the story, but for the reviewers who have questions, here it is:

- EmmJay: Yes, the Senshi know who Usagi is. And you'll see that in the Chapter One, at the end, there is a phone call between Motoki and Mamoru in which I _thought_ it was pretty clear that Motoki told Mamoru who the little girl was... And about the Senshi, her friends: Look, this is a first season, and Mamoru and the Senshi didn't know each other, so I think it's a bit hard for them to just go to his apartment to play with her. Also, the little Usagi doesn't know that the Senshi are her friends, they were totally strange to her. And BTW, they could see her when she'd come to the arcade with Mamoru and they saw she was well and happy, and that was enough for them. They didn't know how to turn her back, right? And since no one had noticed her disappearance, it doesn't reallymatter. Hope you get it.

- Crystal Rhapsody: Oh, I'm sorry I didn't notice I was doing that... The whole thing is in the past, but if I move to the Mamoru's or Usagi'sPOV while I'm still talking in third person, I maybe go to the present tense because it's present to him and her, ne? And maybe you were confused about the 'would -verb in present tense-' thing. Ah, I think that's the same thing.

- san01: Yes, he does know that it's his Odango, Chapter One again. Oh, and maybe you guyswere confused about the Usako/Odango stuff, though I think it's pretty understandable. 'Usako' is the little girl, and 'Odango' is the fourteen year old girl.

- Alicia Blade: Now, that's a good question. You see, he _doesn't_ miss her. You noticed how I constantly said how his Usako did the same things as his Odango, right? Well,he has like this inner feeling (of which he's unaware) that there are two people in hisUsako: the little girl and the fourteen year old girl, because sometimes she (Usako)did the same stuff as his Odango, (like pouting, laughing etc.) that I've mentioned before, and as she did those things like his Odango, he felt that he already _has_ her by his side, don't you get it? She pouted like her, laughed like her, FOUGHT with him like her (remember, "So she's my Odango after all"?), so he just didn't feel the need for her because he had her. Although, she did have some qualities of her own (Usako), so that's why he had both Usako and Odango by his side. Understand?

- writefast: -sad smile- No senshi here. I just wanted to concentrate on Usagi and Mamoru only... I don't really have the inspiration to deal with the Senshi, sorry. And Haruka is an Outer, and this is a first season, so... Not that I have anything against Outers, I'm a great fan of Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru myself, but... heh. Sorry again.

- Markus777: Why she got back to the age of eight, you have the explanation in the Chapter One.

So, thanks to all the reviewers for their kind reviews, love ya all, and that would be all for now.

Enjoy!

Title: Love So Far Away - Chapter Four  
Rating: K+  
Author: Sabreen

_Love So Far Away - Chapter Four_

* * *

Mamoru unlocked the door of his apartment. The sounds of opening and closing echoed through the seemingly empty apartment, but the hollow echo didn't strike his heart as much as before, because now, it didn't mean entering in a dull emptiness engulfed with unbearable silence, but entering in an apartment filled with happiness and innocence that his Usako always spread around, wherever she was. 

It wasn't odd to him that the apartment was quiet; sometimes Usagi would take a nap when she'd come back from school, waiting for Mamoru to return from work/college, depending on the day. Automatically deciding that it was so, he went to the kitchen and started preparing lunch.

He was chopping some vegetables, but his mind had drifted far away from the apartment or carrots long ago. Other thoughts were on his mind. His college assignment, for example. Assuminghow many applications he'd get to do at home and how many he'd have to let his secretary fill out. How he had been mistaking Usako for his Odango too often lately. How he hadn't visited Motoi for a few days now.

He kept convincing himself that he didn't know why his gorgeous Odango Atama kept appearing in his head when he'd look at his Usako, though the truth was different. Namely, in the back of his mind he knew very well why it had been happening more and more often, that he'd glance at whatever his Usako was doing, and suddenly saw an image of his Odango doing the same thing, making the exact moves his Usako did, giggling in that special, chiming laugh of hers - it was because he _liked_ watching his Odango. He enjoyed in it, as he enjoyed the sweating of his palms and the unsteady, quick beating of his heart whenever he'd imagine her smiling, or laughing, or talking. And whenever he'd imagine her like that, a sudden, adrenaline-like desire would start to pound at his chest...

But he denied all of that. He kept repeating, _'This is not true. This is not true. This is not true,'_ and he believed that, if he says that enough times, it'll become the truth - but it didn't. So he just pushed all those unwanted emotions down to the darkest, farthest bottom of his heart, and tried everything humanly possible to not let Usako see that he'd been distracted in talking to her or looking at her, in which he had succeeded most of the times.

Clouded in his thoughts, he prepared lunch almost automatically, and time went by as fast as you could imagine. Suddenly, he glanced at the clock and saw that two hours had already passed, and his Usako still didn't wake up. A bit worried, he dried his hands on a clean dish towel that hung by the sink and went to their bedroom, to find the doors closed. He opened them slowly and the first thing he noticed was - an empty bed. Usako's empty bed. Widening his eyes in surprise, he opened the door further and stepped into the room more fully, to glance across the room from her bed, and to find a little figure sitting on his bed, leaned against the bedpost, her arms embracing her knees loosely and staring at the gloomy, grey weather through small slits on the huge window's roller blind. She hadn't even turned to him when he got in, she just kept staring at nothing with the same, heartbreakingly serious expression on her face.

"Usako?" he whispered hoarsely, with a small sigh of relief evident in his deep voice. She still didn't react, keeping that so unsuitable serious frown on her face. It didn't even seem like she noticed him being in the room. Now, he got worried again and sat on the bed, about two feet away from her.

"Usako?" he asked, ending in a higher tone. "Daijoubu?" On that word, she blinked, and her eyes were suddenly filled with tears, tears she seemed to be holding in for a while now.

He gasped in surprise, widening his stare and sitting closer to her.

"Usako, what's wrong?" Tears splashed on her face and glided slowly down her soft features, leaving a lone wet streak.

"Please, Usako, tell me what's wrong..." His voice sounded helpless as he stared at the only scene he never wanted to see - her crying, and he couldn't help it.

Suddenly, her right arm shot up from her side and she wiped the tears quickly.

"Nothing, Mamo-chan," she said through her tears. He sighed, putting his hand gently on her small feet, squeezing them just a bit in reassurance.

"It's okay," he whispered hoarsely, like he thought that if he spoke up, his voice would betray him. "You can tell me anything, don't you know that?" His voice got a little bit more sure as he continued on.

"Remember what we promised each other? All I can say to you is all you can say to me? I say everything that bothers meto you, so you can say whatever's on your mind to me."

She still stared through the window.

"C'mon, Usako..."

Suddenly, a surge of tears broke free and she sobbed, letting out the angst and sadness that had been compressed in her little heart so long. He squeezed his eyes in pain, hardly bearing to sit there looking at her like that but he didn't say a thing, because somehow he knew it was the right thing to do. And he was right.

"I just... I just don't get it! Why am I so repulsive to everyone? What is it about me that makes me so obnoxious to the boys around me?" she yelled, full of anguish and sorrow. He just stared at her, trying to process through what she had yelled to him, through her bitter tears and sobs.

"W...what...?" he whispered, mesmerized.

"Today, during the lunch break, some boys and girls played a game where a girl and a boy held hands in a high arch above their heads and other girls and boys held hands and ran through it while they sang something, and when it was my turn, all the boys made these disgusting faces and said 'jeez, it's_Tsukino_!', and 'who'd want to hold _your_ hand' and 'eeww, she _touched_ me!'" More tears spilled on her cheeks as she was saying it, and even Mamoru could feel the sting in her heart.

"But what if I stay ugly like that forever? I mean, all the other girls already got to k.. kiss a boy, most of them brag how Shio kissed them, and he's the most popular boy in my school..." She sighed. "He is handsome, and if he says something pretty to you, it'slike the highest praise you can get... And I would never be kissed by him, or anyone else, because I'm so..." Her eyes once again got clouded with tears, and she couldn't finish as a sob racked her body. "And all I want is a simple kiss, which I'm never gonna get..."

Mamoru sat there listening and not believing his ears. Usako! Ugly! Repulsive! Disgusting!

Those boys in her school must've been idiots and jerks with fried brains.If she was something, than it was just the opposite. She wast he most beautiful girl in the whole Juuban, and when they walked down the streets of Tokyo, people, even boys older than her, turned around, saying 'What a beautiful little girl! And happy!', and Mamoru would smile crookedly and with pride, as he held her little hand more tighter or move to her a little bit closer, as her endless chattering continued on and on.

"Listen to me," he said in a low, sure voice filled with determination. He neared her face a bit and looked her in the eyes, with a little frown.

"You are the most beautiful girl _in_ that school and all other schools within a mile. You are constantly happy, your eyes have the bluest color they could possibly imagine, your hair is as soft and shiny as many women could possibly wish for, and your warmth covers the place immediately after you get in it... Those boys are stupid and manipulated by one jerk who thinks he's head of the world. Well, he's not, and you don't need his approval or his... kisses, okay? Or any other approval of those other stupid boys around him, all right?" She stared at him in confusion and a question in her eyes, but she nodded slightly. Her sobs had subsided, but leftover tears still remained in her eyes and on her cheeks.

"But... But... Even if I don't care about them... I still... won't be... k-k-kissed. And I... I'd like one... little... k-kiss... just to see how it... feels. And I won't get that." She lowered her voice to a whisper and bowed her head.

Suddenly, Mamoru inhaled sharply, as the image of the fourteen-year-old Usagi jumped in front of his sight, instead of the little girl, and that desire once again started to bang on his chest. This time he could feel his heart pound like a beast, spreading that desire through his veins, like venom.

"All right, one little kiss."

His lips, together with his voice did something he wasn't in charge of, letting a whisper through his lips, a whisper so silent that nobody except her could've heard it, but powerful nontheless. She looked up at him in a surprise, staring at his face with her lips agape and her eyes wide, a big question in their oceans of azure.

Every so slowly did his right hand raise, touch her chin softly with a finger, and ever so gently did he lean in and capture her lips in a full kiss.

As she felt the encopassing softness on her lips, something as delicate as she had never felt in her life, brushed upon her lips and then captured them gently, her eyes slowly closed. His lips did not move, but they were just there, holding hers tenderly. She felt dizzy for a moment, but it didn't last for long...

As he held her soft, small lips in a gentle embrace, he could feel the blood rush through is body like crazy. He had, once again, imagined that the little girl in front of him wasn't herself, but a beautiful teenage girl who had thoroughly been driving him crazy for the longest time -and half under that impression, half under the small girl's wish, he kissed her. And he felt how the thing, the monster, that had been pounding on his chest fo rso long whenever he'd think of her, went crazy by the touch, desiring only more and more of her sweet taste. But, the other half, which knew who in reality was he kissing, stopped him from doing that, alluding to the fact that he was kissing a little girl, not the young woman he loved.

_The young woman he loved._

And although his lips stayed on hers a bit longer than he intended them to, he stopped himself from kissing her passionately, like he wanted to kiss his Odango. But she wasn't his Odango, at least not yet, and he had to stop it.

Very gently,very slowly, he pulled away. Her eyes fluttered open and with a blurry gaze, she looked at him.

"Mamo-chan.." she whispered, sounding almost broken. He smiled a bit, reassuring her.

"It feels like that," he whispered.

"Oh," she replied. Gulping, he moved away from her and sat normally on the bed.

"Are you feeling better now? Lunch is ready and I guess you're very hungry by now, aren't you? Let's eat." Saying that he got on his feet and, hesitating, he reached out and offered her a hand. She took it and slid down from the bed herself.

"H..Hai."

Although it was quite a shock to her, it made a great deal for her tofeel better about herself and to be confident.A couple of hours later, everything was just as it was supposed to be, just as it was before, but for some time after it, she couldn't help constantly touching her lips in the rememberance of his gentle lips upon her own...

* * *

Motoki, as soon as he saw his best friend that hadn't been visiting him for a while, smiled with an ear to ear grin. 

"Hi, Mamo-"

"I kissed her, Motoki."

His grin faltered a bit.

"You kissed who?"

"Her, Motoki, _her_!"Mamoru said, annoyed.Motoki's grin faded away quickly to be replaced with an expression of utter shock and disbelief.

"You did WHAT?" Motoki stared, wide-eyed, at Mamoru with a gaze that clearly alluded to the fact that he thought he had a psycho in front of himself.

"_Yes, _I kissed her! She got depressed because all the boys in her school thought she was ugly and disgusting, and she was really sad because she thought no one will ever kiss her, so I kissed her to make her feel better, all right? But that doesn't matter," he said louder as Motoki tried to say something. "The thing is that... while I was kissing her, I.. imagined that she was Odango, okay? And... and... I love her, Motoki, and I have no clue about _what to do_!" Motoki just kept looking at him with a sorrowful look in his eyes, before he shook his head and ran his hand through his hair.

"Where is she now?" He asked nervously. Mamoru sighed, closing his eyes.

"She went to a playground nearby, she needed to go out and play a bit to get her mind off of those... things that happened."

"Oy, Mamoru-kun, why do you get yourself into these situa-"

"YOUMA!"

"Huh?" Both of the men looked through the big window of the arcade and saw a tall, skinny, slimy youma attacking people and taking their life energy. All the people screamed trying to get oout of the way,making a huge chaos out on the streets, people fainting, collapsing, running away... Soon, four senshi were seen, trying to defeat the youma with all their might, but failing.

"What's going o-"

But Mamoru wasn't there.

Hiding in an alley, he transformed and leaped onto one of the roofs, to show up when the senshi need help. But, in the last few battles, Sailor Moon hadn't even showed up, and the senshi had to do everything by themselves. He saw that it was the case now, too.

_'Where is the damn girl?_' he asked himself angrily, taking out a rose and fixing a position so he could throw it as soon as possible, as he watched what was happening down on the streets.

- - - - - - - - -

Usagi was walking to the arcade, she had hadenough of playing, it wasn't really fun when she was alone, and she had a desire of a big chocolate milkshake. She knew that Mamoru went to talk to Motoki, he always did that when they'd go somewhere in the direction of the Crown Game Center. He asked her if she'd like to go out for a bit, and so they went to this park together, and Mamoru left soon, saying that when she gets enough of playing, that she can come visit Motoki with him. And now it was that case.

Suddenly, people started to run in the direction opposite to her, screaming and yelling their lungs out, saying 'Youma!' She looked around herself, scared to no ends.

_'What's happening? Y...Youma?'_

Deciding that she'd be most safe while she was with Mamoru, she took a deep breath and ran down the street, towards the arcade, hoping that she'll find her Mamo-chan, he'll take her out of there and everything would be all right.

As she ran, a tall, ugly creature showed up in her line of sight. Although she was running directly towards it, she didn't stop, only thinking how to get to the arcade.

No one was there. except for the creature and four girls, trying desperately to defeat it, but it keptthrowing blinding, powerfulwhite beams of light towards them. They dodged them, but Sailor Venus was once too careless and one of the beams hit her arm, causing a big wound and soaring pain filled her face. If it had hit her in her back, she'd probably be dead.

Seeing that, she stopped dead in her tracks, about fourty feet away from the creature and the Senshi who tried to defeat it. But, the youma shot a powerful attack with its whips, and blasted all the senshi away. When one of the whips flew to strangleSailor Mercury, a rose cut the air briskly, tearing itin two pieces.

All the eyes rose to the masked man, holding another rose by his side, including Usagi.

"It is unforgivable to attack innocent people amidst their daily duties, and steal their precious life energy while they are going home from work, or school. Their life energy is priceless, and I shall not forgive you for stealing it!"

The Senshi, lyingthere on the ground, looked at him with happy gratitude. They believed he'd come and save them, and they were not disappointed.

Usagi stared up at the man dressed in black, with a white mask and a black top-hat, who had an unusual elegance about him. His cape waved behind him, and he held still, with a cane in his hand.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama..." she whispered.

She had never seen him live, although shehad seensome pictures in the newspapers, and she always dreamed about him, encouraged by many stories that Mamoru had beentellingher every night. She was so mesmerized with his real looks, that she forgot everything happening around her; all she could hear or see was him.

Suddenly, he noticed that everyone was staring at him, which was usual when he'd appear. He fixed a battle position, ready to fight with his cane, when suddenly, his gaze caught up witha little girl in a purple skirt, who was staring, fascinated,at him. His breath caught up in his throat and he widened his stare, gulping throughly.

_'Oh, no, Usako! Go away!' _he screamed at her in his mind, but she couldn't hear him, as she stared at him like before.

Suddenly, he leaped from the roof and landed smoothly as a cat on the street, trying to attract attention to himself so nobody could notice her, and started throwing steel-tipped roses towards the creature. It rose one of its whips and tried to throw him away, but he fought with his cane, and finally broke the whip in two.

But, all of a sudden, the creature noticed the little girl standing far behind the man and its black, thin lips curved in an evil smile.

"Break that, masked stranger, cape boy!"

It rose its long, slender arm and threw a beam of the blinding light towards the little girl. Mamoru looked on, terrified at what he knew was going to happen.

"NOOO!"

But in a surge of adrenaline, he ran as fast as his legs coul bear, came to her andembraced her very tightly to him, suddenly feeling burning pain surge through his entire body, knocking him down on the floor face-down, still holding his Usako to him,blowing away his hat and mask, as it collided with his back. His cape was torn to shreds, and his whole tuxedo was dirtyand torn.

He lay like that, feeling pain in every muscle, his breath only short gasps, and with a frightened Usako below him. She stared at his painful face with a scared disbelief, hardly comprehending that it was her Mamo-chan, who wasTokyo's mysterious masked hero. But it was the least of her worries now...

Mamoru rose his body off of her a bit, hardly succeeding in staying up like that.

"Go away," he hissed. "Go to safety, _now_!" She got out from the pressure of his body, and kneeled next to him as he collapsed again.

"M... Mamo-chan..." she moaned, tears gliding down her face as she was forced to see the pain of the person she loved. He frowned in sadness, and tears filled his eyes, half of the scene of her face, and half of the pain he was feeling.

"Please... Usako... Go away... You c-" he gasped painfully, "You can't stay here, you must go... somewhere safe..." he closed his eyes as another gasp contracted his lungs.

After a few seconds, she shook her head powerfully. "N...no! I... I c-can't... I can't leave you here!" she cried. He slowly dragged his arm and held her hand as tight as he could.

"Please..." he whispered, "Onegai... I beg you... Go away..." She cried more as she took his hand in her hold and held it close to her heart.

"No..." she said almost inaudibly.

Fourty feet away, the Senshi were fighting the youma again, after Tuxedo Mask helped them rest for a moment. But, there was just no way they could beat it, it was simply too strong...

Sailor Mercury stared at the brooch held in her palm, biting her lip. "We need Sailor Moon," she whispered to herself. She rose her gaze to the little girl who was now sitting next to Tuxedo mask, holding his hand. The hairstyle was unmistakable: it was her. She also remembered her from seeing her in the arcade when she'd come with Mamoru, and she could recognize her anywhere.She looked at the innocent brooch in her hand again, and at the trouble of her fellow Senshi.

And the decision was made.

She ran towards the little girl.

"Mercury!" Jupiter yelled.

"Usagi-chan, CATCH!" she yelled, and when the little girl looked at her, surprised, she threw the brooch to her. She caught it with ease, staring at it.

"Yell 'Moon Prism Power, Make Up,' NOW!" The little girl looked at her wide-eyed, scared out of her wits. But Mercury didn't give up. "If you want to save Tuxedo Kamen, DO IT! It's the only way!"

When she heard that, she gulped and held it more firmly, getting up. _'If it's the only way...'_ she thought.

"Usako..." Mamoru moaned looking at her from below.

She thrust her arm high in the air. She gulped, closing her eyes.

"MOON PRISM POWEEEER!" she screamed, "MAAAKE... UP!"

The sudden explosion of light stunned everyone. Suddenly, Usagi's little body was floatingi n the air, naked, shining with a strong light. But, her legs started to grow, so did her arms, her hair grew longer, her hips rounded and so did... other things, all together creating a beautiful fourteen year old girl who then transformed into Sailor Moon.

Mamoru stared on in disbelief, not believing his eyes.

"Who are you to disturb the peacefulness of a Tuesday afternoon when all people need their peace? For that, I will not forgive you! Tsuki ni kawatte oshioki yo! Moon healing escalation!"

And in a few moments, the youma was gone.

"Wow, glad THAT's over," she said cheerily.

"Good job, Sailor Moon," Jupiter said tiredly.

"Oh, but where's Tuxedo Kamen? Why didn't he come today?" she asked, looking around herself, and finally shrugging. "Ah well. Let's go."

Mamoru looked at them from an alley as they all detransformed and went away, shaking a bit, and he smiled a bit. "Odango." And with a swoosh of his cape, went home.

The first thinghe saw when he got home and collapsed on his bed was a tiny blue skirt hung on a chair, that was her favourite. How many memories were tied onto that skirt... Closing his eyes in pain, both physical and heartbreak, he drifted off to sleep.

"I'm gonna miss you, Usako..."

* * *

End of Chapter Four - 

So, okay, some parts aren't the best, but I tried. And about that Ami thing, she found her brooch after the battle when Usagi became a little girl, and always had it with her. She didn't really know if it would succeed in turning Usagi back to normal, but she still carried it around. And now she didn't have any choice, she had to save all of them.

Hope you like it!

Sabreen


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Notes:** Guys, I'm sorry this was so late. Really. First, on Saturday my brother occupied the computer for the WHOLE DAY, then on Sunday, my computer kept crashing and I lost massive amounts of text. I was so mad, so ANGRY! Ugh! This was supposed to be even bigge, but I couldn't keep you guys waiting. So next chapter should be really small and should come really fast. So, thanks for the reviews and...

Enjoy!

Title: Love So Far Away - Chapter Five  
Rating: K+  
Author: Sabreen

_Love So Far Away - Chapter Five_

* * *

Four pairs of eyes kept glancing suspiciously from one to another gaze, anticipation and a hint of fear hidden in all of them.

"So, what do we do?" an elegant, but quiet voice, paired up with a couple of black-violet eyes broke the silence.

"What are we _supposed_ to do?"a silent and gentle voice replied, itsdark blue eyesanalyzing the situation.

"Do we tell her?" A usually cheery, but now quietedvoice said, paired up with light blue gaze.

"Right. 'Hey, Usagi-chan! How are you today? You know that you've been at your worst enemy's house for several weeks, as an eight-year-old? ' She'd be perfectly delighted." A pair of green eyes rolled at the comment.

"Great. So, what DO WE DO?" Rei frowned and, folding her arms on her chest, leaned against the red leather of the booth. The rest of the girls shrugged and bowed their gazes to their drinks in thought. Makoto rolled her eyes again and drank the rest of her drink, getting up.

"We keep our mouths shut. She's alive, she's well, she has no clue, and so doesn't the rest of the world. That's the only thing that matters. If we blabber it all out, she'd just get confused and lost. So there, meeting concluded," she said and left the arcade. The other girls looked at her back, wide-eyed.

"She does have a point though," Ami said, finishing her drink.

"Okay, then it's decided. We won't tell her a thing," concluded Rei as Minako and Ami nodded.

* * *

Mamoru shut his eyes forcefullyas his stinging back sent another wave of pain down his body as he leaned against his couch. He gasped, until the pain lowered downto just little pricks and small pains here and there. He finally relaxed, gulping. His head fell on the couch, almost by itself. 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Mamoru opened his eyes and moved his head to look at the wooden door in confusion. Had he just heard...?

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Now he was sure somebody was at the door. Slowly but surely he got up, feeling another, but this time lighter wave of pain going through his body as he moved his stinging back from the couch. He got to the door, unsure, who was visiting him now? He had called everyone, telling them that he wassick and that he could barely stand.

He unlocked the door and opened them as wide as the little chain boltset on his door allowed. His eyes widened and he gasped in shock, grasping the door knob tightly for a moment.

On the other side he could see a body of a fourteen-year-old girl wearing a school fuku, her face turned away so he could only seethe left side of her face set in a pout. She moved her face to look at his, the pout remaining as she looked at him seeming quite annoyed.

"Odango?" he said, very surprised. But he told himself to get a grip and so he did, fixing an ice-cold expression on his face."What are you doing here?"he said in the same cold voice.

She had expected as much, so she acted as he looked - cold and proud.

"Don't think I came here of my own accord," she spat steel-tipped words in his face.

"Well, fine with me," he said and started to close the door, but a hand on the door stopped him. "Wait," she said scornfully. Sighing, she continued.

"Motoki-onii-san told meto give this to you and make sure you eat everything," she said, her voicea bit quieter and without a hint of contempt in her voice.

He noticed the difference,and was a bit stunned.He didn't know what had caused the sudden change, but he didn't reallymind. He removed the chain and opened the door fully, and she entered.She was looking at his apartment while heclosed the door, and afterthe first shock of how beautiful and big the place was, she cleared her throat.

"Here," she said, reaching out towards him, a plastic box in her hand. Mamoruaccepted awkwardly.

"You have to eateverything right away and under my supervision so I can report to Motoki that you ate it," she mumbled and stared at the floor whle blushing profusely. Her foot went left-right nervously as she was saying it, and Mamoru could feel her uneasiness grow more by the seconds. He smiled for a moment at her cuteness and sighed.

"Ah, Motoki. Always worrying about me way too much. People would think he was my mom or something," he said out loud, smiling in melancholy. He had phoned him earlier that he had a really bad flu and that he can't do anything, so he wouldn't worry. ButMotoki had actually_believed_ him and now is sending him stuff to get better. Usagi giggled a little at the statement, gathering enough courage to look at his face.

She noticed that he had been gazing at her for a while then, with a weird expression that she had never seen on his face. A gentle look of adoration and caring in his suddenly so deep eyes, probably a true face he had never dared to show anyone.

But she liked it. And the fact that he had it while looking at her.

"C'mon," he said, showing her to the living room. "If you already have to supervise me, we can at least do it in a bit more welcome conditions." She nodded and entered the living room. She sat on the loveseat across the couch, which Mamoru sat on, opening the box.

"Mushroom soup."

He hesitated a bit before he started to eat it. He wasn't sick, but a warm soup is always welcome.After a few spoonfuls, he looked at Usagi asher hands weregripping the loveseat. But, she waslooking at him suspiciously, likeshe suspected him to have hidden a precious jewel somewhere in his t-shirt.

"Mamoru-san," she said after he'd looked at her, still keeping that suspicious gaze on him. "You're not sick," she continued matter-of-factly.His eyes widened and he choked amidst a gulp. He coughed really badly, almost losing his breath, and Usagiquickly stepped over the coffee table, preparing to slap him on his back. But, suddenly he was an arm's length away, yelling "Don't!"

His cough had ebbed, and now he was taking in deep gulps of air, standing at the opposite end of the couch.She was looking at him, her lips agape in wonderment, asking herself is she had done anything wrong.

"I... I'm sorry..." she said, hoping it was enough for the thing she had obviously done wrong. Mamoru calmed himself and shook his head lightly.

"You didn't do anything." Usagi lowered her arm to her side, because it was still in the air as she was pushed away by his jump.

She didn't ask why he had jumped away like that, mainly because it seemed quite inappropriate to ask such a question.

"Uh.. I... I'm going to get us a drink..." he said, trying to break the uncomfortable silence, before he went to the kitchen quickly.

Usagi sat on the couch, almost as if her knees had stopped working and she lost her balance. What happened there? He wasn't sick, it was obvious since he had no symptoms whatsoever and by the fact that he choked on his food the second after she hadtold him that. That was clear, except for the fact that she didn't know _why_ he lied to everyone. But, what was really bugging her was the fact that he backed away as soon as she was to touch his back... why? And that startled expre-

_'Blood!'_

Usagi jumped to the end of the couch as she saw a few dark red spots on the place that Mamoru had occupied awhile ago. Thinking, her gaze wandered around the room and she noticedthe scene, whichshocked her quite a bit. After the initial shock went by, she got closer to study them. Yup, blood for sure. She touched it lightly, and yelped as she felt warm, sticky liquid on her fingers.

Warm blood.

Worried, she looked towards the direction Mamoru went by. She got up, and carefully walked to the kitchen. Peering through the doorway, she saw Mamoru preparing a couple of drinks, being quite distracted. Finally, he stopped as his hands shook too much. He turned his back on her as he put his hands on the kitchen windowsill, looking through the window to try and calm himself.

As he did so, she gasped, horrified. The cloth of hisblue shirton his back was practically soaked in blood, blood that seemed fresh. She heard his painful gasps and sharp intakes of breath as he felt the pain of his back surge through his body.

She felt stinging of tears pricking her eyes, but she didn't let them through, as painful as the scene was. Quietly, she crossed the huge kitchen, and put her hand gently on his shoulder. He felt the touch immediately andgasped, straightening up as she touched a wound and it burned him profusely.

"Odango..." he whispered, knowing the inevitable.

"You... you're hurt..." she said shakily, "...badly..."

A hoarse, painfulchuckle emitted from his lips. "No way," he said, slowly turning to face her. She looked up at his face, her eyes reflecting millions of emotions, worry being the main one.

"You need to... to clean... them," she whispered shakily, as he looked down on her, observing her and every move shemade, every expression that would appear on her small face. The sardonic smile reappeared on his face.

"Let me see you try to reach and clean your back, being careful at it, nontheless."

The remark went unnoticed by her as she rose her determinedgaze to his eyes.

"Then I'll clean it for you," she said matter-of-factly, leaving the kitchen. Mamoru frowned.

"What?"

"Where do you keep thattreatment oilMotoki gave you?" Usagiyelled from the living room.

"Uh... in the left cabinet," he said, finally joining her. She was already putting some oil on a gentle paper tissue, and as soon as she noticed him, she tapped the couch with her hand gently.

"Come sit."He approached her suspiciously.

"Are you sure you can do that?" he asked, sitting on the couch, hesitating.

"Sure," she replied cheerily. "I do that all the time when Shingo falls on his skateboard. Turn your back to me."He moved to the other side of the couch and did as he was told, still a bit reluctant about all of that.

She inhaled sharply as she sawthe blood-soaked shirt again, but this time she recovered quickly.

He closed his eyes and waited forher next move. Suddenly, he felt two little, slender arms encircling him and unbuttoning his shirt. Quickly, he rose his hands and captured hers, daring to squeeze them a tiny bit and continue the job himself. He felt his heartbeat quicken its pace, as he felt het small, tiny hands in his, slowly moving away.

She helped him take off his shirt. They succeeded in it, although it did last for a while as removing the fabric from his hurt back had been a painful thing to do.

"Ouch," Usagi whispered as she saw the wounds, curdled blood all over them. Gulping, she removed the blood with lukewarm water-soaked tissue, trying to be as gentle as she could. Taking into notice the minimal gasps of pain from him, she supposed that she did the job well.

She had no idea.

Mamoru had almost fallen into lethargyas her gentle fingers went over his wounds so softly, making him feel almost no pain whatsoever. He was even feeling like he was in heaven, and a little softhandof a bright-shining angel had been massaging him. He felt so safe, so comfortable, as he had never felt in his life, just by the aura of the gentle girl behind him.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently, preparing to put the oil on his wounds now that she'd cleaned the dried blood and dirt.

"Yeah..." he said with a little smile.

She started to apply the oil to his wounds, and then second that the tissue had touched him, he straightened up and gasped.

"Sorry," she said. "This has alcohol in it, you're going to have to suffer a bit."

"Now you tell me." She giggled.

"So... How did you get this anyway?"

Frightened face of his Usako. Her shivering body in his arms. The scream he had barely heard that had escaped her lips when he had been hit. Her tears that had been racing down her face as though they were running a marathon. Her cold littlehands, clutching his forcefully...

"It's none of your business," he replied coldly. Those memories were the last thing he wanted to think about at that time.

Usagi smiled. It was sad, but a smile nontheless. She stopped putting theoil on, putting the tissue away.She sat on the couch normally, but the upper half of her body was turned to him. Gulping, she put her chin on his shoulder gently, lying a hand on his arm. He tensed, and she felt it, having half a mind to give up, but she didn't. She stayed as she was, as much as she felt awkward like that.

"You're sad and hurt by what's happened, that's why you're so protective, am I not right?" she whispered gently, looking up at his face. Some time had passed, but it was very well worth it.

She noticed changes on his face, as he was reliving what had happened, andhis face turned gentle and sad.

"I was in a youma fight the other day," he gulped. "There was this little girl... unprotected..." he closed his eyes. "She was right in the youma's way, and it attacked her before she could do anything. I couldn't stand to bear it, and I... I ran to protect her. I pushed her out of the way, but it got me."

That wasn't really lying. This was the truth, a rough one, but stillthe truth.

"Oh," Usagi said, finishing up. While he was talking, she had continued applying the oil, and she was now finished.

"All done!" she said cheerily. He smiled.

"Thanks, Usagi-chan." He turned around and faced her, smiling softly. She blushed, but looked up at him, as he got nearer... and nearer...

"I really appreciate this," he whispered hoarsely. "At least once we didn't fight all the time," he added with a smile, Usagi replying him with a giggle.

"At least once you didn't call me Odango Atama," she eyed him warningly. Mamoru laughed, loud and clear, something she had never seen him do.

"Okay, I'd better get a clean shirt," he said, getting up from the couch. "Odango Atama," he yelled impishly from the doorway and ran to his room.

* * *

Usagi was walking through the park. She had to be at this house in half an hour for a family reunion, although she had left the house too late andshe'd be there in an hour minimum.Cursing herself and stupid 4 o'clock anime, she rushed down the park, passingby old people and children playing. Suddenly, she saw a park bench, a vandalized one - it had no back. But the bench wasn't the reason for her disbelief and anger boiling in her stomach.

Namely, _he_ sat on the bench, his back turned to her as he sat on it like on a horse. He held a girl in his arms, kissing the breath out of her.

She watched it and couldn't believe. They were making out fiercely, his hands were all over the girl, and her hands had slipped around his neck. She had her fingers tangled in hissilky blackhair, taking fistfulls of it and touching it all over. He suddenly pulled her closer, taking bigger access of her lips and having her in his embrace completely.

She had had enough of that, and her angerstarted to run through her veins, the amount of it becoming larger and larger by the second. How DARE he? After all the things they'd said and done yesterday?

Angry beyond belief, she fleed down the path to the bench the two lovers were occupying.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" she screeched, grabbing his shoulder and yanking him fiercely away from his girlfriend.

A pair of light-brown, scared eyes looked up at her.

Light-brown.

Light-brown, not midnight blue.

"Jeez, kid, who let you out of the mental hospital?" he said quickly, taking his girlfriend's hand and running away from her. She stood there, her eyes wide. _What_ on _earth_ had she just done?

"Don't, _don't_tell me you thought that was me," an astonished, mesmerized but rather amusedvoice said behind her. She whisked around, looking into thepair of eyes she had expected to see on that guy who had run away moments ago. She gulped, biting her lip and desperately looking a way out of this.

"I... uh, I... I've got to go!" She ran past him, towards the end of the park, not minding the 'Stay out of Grass!' warning.

"Matte!" Mamoru ran after her. "C'mon, did you?" heteased, running side by side with her.

"I really have to go, I have to be inShinjuku for a family reunionin half an hour!"

"Half an hour? Jeez, you kinda got going late..."

"You think so?" she glared at him sarcastically, which only made him laugh.

"Hey, stop," he said, stopping her."If you're really in a hurry, I know a shortcut through the cemetery which will get you there right on time," hepanted. She bit her lip. If she takes that shortcut, that means that he'd have half an hour to torture her with the little incident. But, if she doesn't take his offer, she'd be really late, which she can't be because her mother told her she'd be grounded for two months if she's late for that.

So shehad no choice.

"Fine," she sighed

"Aww, Odango, why so dull?Most of thegirls would kill to walk half an hour with me," he said, addinghis most charming smile.

"Well, I'm not in that majority," she said, as they were entering the graveyard. Mamoru laughed, from the heart again. _"That's just the reason I love you,"_ he said to himself, in reality putting an arm around her and pulling her closer.

"You know I'm only joking, don't you, Usagi-chan?" he said with a smile and ahappy voice.

"Yes, you do," he replied to her little smile and kissed her cheek gently.

------------------

As she was listeningto his chatter (more to his deep voice and chuckles), something caught her eye. They walked further and further, as the image developed in her head, and compared to the one in her head... made a perfect copy.

Suddenly, she stopped.

"It couldn't be... all those years of searching.. It can't be!" she cried out and ran back to the grave.

It was the same as she remembered. Beautiful marble, Beautiful golden kanji, and the book... The same words, lying peacefully on the marble pages of the big book...

_A little flower  
Had just started to bloom.  
Suddenly, a storm came and blew  
Tore it away  
And why -  
It never even knew._

She knelt in front of it, her eyes wide and her lips agape as she went over the cold marble with her shaky fingers. Tears formed in her eyes and they glistened as she read the lines again and again, constantly convincing herself that it wasn't a dream.

"Usagi-chan?" A gentle voice and a hand on her shoulder woke her up from her reverie. She shook her head forcefully as tears ran down her face.

"I can't... I can't go to this thing..." She sobbed. "Not now..." Mamoru nodded seriously.

"C'mon, let's go to my place, we'll tell your parents you twisted your ankle or something. You need to calm down..."

And soon, they were in his apartment. She hadno idea just how they got there, but honestly, she didn't really care. All she could concentrate on was that grave...

When they came, they settled on his couch. Mamoru was sitting on it, and he lay Usagi on his lap, stroking her hair.

"Will you tell me what got you so upset?" he asked, although he knew why. What confused him was the fact that _she might remember_...

After a bit of hesitation, she nodded.

_'God, this feels exactly like she's my little one... My Usako... She was so vulnerable, unprotected, sad... I really do miss you, my little imp...'_

"When I was around eight or seven years old, I was at a man's place for some time. I... I don't know just _how_ I got there, why did I leave or exactly how long I was there, but I remember. Glimpses, though. Throughout the years I've been remembering more and more happenings, mainly things that had impressed me quite a bit... There weren't a lot, but the ones I can remember are a bit fuzzy..." She sighed. "Nobody believes me. My parents say it was just a really weird dream, maybe even a series of dreams that have been happening every night... But, smehow, I _know_ it's not true. I can grasp it so vividly, I can remember exactly how I felt, what I was thinking, what I wanted to do... I know it happened."

Mamoru closed his eyes, lettingn his hea fall on the back of the couch. "And the man? What was he like?"

"Oh... Mamo-chan?" She giggled a bit, but even the tiny sound could make his heart warm up. "He... How can I describe him... He was... The most wonderful man in the world. I've never met anyone like him... I'm even afraid to compare him and my father, because he might turn up better than my father," she said, smiling sheepishly to herself.

"I remember one night. It was raining heavily, thunder and lightningwere all over the sky..." She shuddered a bit. "I very afraid of thunderstorms, you know. It woke me up and I couldn't fall asleep again, just couldn't. I remember that I was scared to death, literally shaking with fear...

But then I ran from my bed to his, and... slipped in it," she said, blushing a bit. Mamoru could feel the heat on her cheeks each time his fingertips would brush them when he'd stroke her head.

"It was the warmest sensation, the safest, and most secure. I felt like nothing could ever get me while he held me in his arms, so gently but still firmly. He whispered something in my ear, I can't rememberexactly, but it was certainly sweet and tender, I can remember how it lulled me back to sleep, despite all the thunder and all the rain and all the lightning." Sighing, she braced herself lightly.

"I have never felt safer, before or after that night. Often, when I go to sleep at night and am miserable or really sad because of something that's happened, my only wish is that I'm held in his arms again, so I could feel so happy and safe again. It's hard sometimes,when I realize that it'll never happen, but nobody can ban me from dreaming about it..."

"Yes. Nobody can ban you from dreaming," he whispered.

"There's.. there's a certain memory I'm grateful most for remembering. It... It kind of made the time so special, so important to me, except for the momentwhen he held me in his arms and all the other special moments..." She suddenly became more nervous, and he could feel her heart beating strongly.

"What was it?" he whispered softly, as softly as all those times when he'd talk to his Usako.

Moments of silence passed.

"He gave me my first kiss."

The corners of Mamoru's lips quirked just a bit, widening just a little.

_'Oh, yes. And what a kiss it's been.'_

"Really?" he asked, as softly as before, this time just a small amount of surprise added.

"Yeah... " she said dreamily. Their talk had lowered downto justsilent whispers. It fitted their mood and their feelings, which were running through their veins fiercely, making them hot and cold in the same time,as they wereboth recalling a very dear memory.

"I can't remember it, though. The actual feeling..." She gulped. "All I know is that... that it was something so strong, so enchanting and incredible... I recall thinking about softness, too. I don't know what was soft, what _can_ be soft, probably his... l-lips. I guess it was because he was experienced in it, and I... I was just a little.. littlegirl." She sighed, a very sad sigh. "It probably meant nothing to him, but for me... It was something heavenly, something I could never forget."

_'Neither could I, trust me, Odango.'_

"I'm just afraid..." she stopped, pondering if she should go on.

Feeling her hesitation, Mamoru put his hand on her arm, squeezing it just a bit in reassurance. "It's okay, Usagi-chan. It's all right, you can say everything to me."

She bit her lip. "You... you won't make fun of me?"

Mamoru just smiled impishly, and had half a mind toconfirm it and try to convince herthoroughly, but changed his mind.

"No."

Simple is the best.

"Okay... I'm just afraid that... the boys I'll once kiss also won't feel anything. It would mean everything to me, just one little kiss, and they will take it for granted. I... I don't want to turn out weird in front of them or anything, but I feel terrible just thinking how they could care less, and I'd be thinking all night and daydreaming about it all day."

Suddenly, she shut her eyes. "Shouldn't have said that," she murmured. Mamoru stayed serious.

"No, it's okay."

"You... you don't think it's stupid?" she asked, somehow knowing the answer.

"No. A girl has to have devotion for little things in love like kisses or hand-holding, or such, otherwise love would lose its sense if we don't enjoyand appreciate the tiniest things like such. Thruthfully, I expected something like that from you.I'venoticed that you usually appreciate things like that. That's one of the unique and absolutely wonderful things about you."

She smiled widely, squeezing his knee in gratitude.

"Thank you so much, Mamoru-san."

"Of course, Usagi-chan. So... what got you so upset with that grave?"

She frowned a bit.

"Once, Mamo-chan and I went to the cemetery. I don't know why, who died, or when. I just rememberwatching that grave, reading that text on that marble book and feeling such sorrow for the little girl. I can recall feeling his presence next to me, I know he was there with me..." She became tense and more nervous. "I've spent years looking for that grave_. Years_. Just thinking about all those years of crying at night, hoping I'd find the smallest proofhe exists, all that infinite hope that I'd find it and readit...

And today, seeing that same image I have embroidered in my mind, which I was looking so hard for, I felt... incredible. Because..." She rose from her lying position on his knees, leaning on her hand and looking at the opposite wall, somewhere at the ceiling. "Because it means that he does exist! He does! I still can't believe it... I'm so happy, and confused, and worried, and numb all in one! I don't know what to do!" Mamoru just smiled, put a hand on her shoulder and lay her back on his lap.

"I'm happy above all, though. This means that all those memories are real, and I can enjoy them freely..." Closing her eyes, she sighed contently.

"Well, if you're happy, than I am too." They smiled to each other, and relaxing, they secretly enjoyed each other's presence.

* * *

End of Chapter Five - 

More to come soon! See ya!

Sabreen


	6. Chapter Six

**Author's Notes: **Hey! Told you it'd be short and quick -shrug-. I'm sorry the last chapter was such a disaster, I didn't mean it to be, heh heh... I hope this is better. Thanks for the great reviews I've been getting! It really makes me feel proud and loved -grin-. I'm SO glad you people like my stories, I don't know why, but it's so and I'm more grateful than you could imagine! -bow-.

This was actually supposed to be the last part of the Chapter Five, but it would take longer for me to write, and I didn't want you guys to be waiting longer than you already had to. So this is a special chapter and that's why it's so short. Thanks for the reviews, again!

Enjoy!

Title: Love So Far Away - Chapter Six  
Rating: K+  
Author: Sabreen

_Love So Far Away - Chapter Six_

* * *

Blue clashed with blue. The gentle azure squinted in concentration, nerves tense, ready to jump in action on the slightest move. The midnight blue, on contrary, stared at the careful, sheepish gaze coolly, with a touch of amused disdain in its depths, but below that with a thorough, meticulous gaze at the figure in front of it. Time seemed to be goingmore slowly than usual as the deep glances kept staring at each other, careful not to give in and let their attention give in even just for a moment.

But -the faintest lack of judgement, the lightest show of a weakness of the young, innocent azure stare - and like a powerful predator, midnight seized its may be the only opportunity, and jumped forward, nailing Usagi down to the blankets, her hands in his strong grip, held tightly at both sides of her head. His eyes gleamed evilly, but with a large amount of unknown happiness as she struggled to break free from his firm grasp. She was fighting him bravely, no one could deny that.

"There is... no... _use!_" he said, panting, as the upper half of her body was persistently getting up and refused to lie calmly, accepting her defeat. She was too weak for him, though, and her attempts kept failing.

"Thou... shalt.. never... have... me!" she said, her breath uneven and more in gasps than not, with her face slowly reddening in exhaustion.

But, he got another menacing idea. Pulling her wrists above her head, ha gave her a mean look, with a bright, winning smile, exactly showing that his intentions weren't so very pleasant. Just as he looked her with that evil though merry smile, his chin got near her side...

"_I'd beg to differ!_"

...and began to tickle her.

Soon enough, her horrified screams, yells and laughs filled the room, as her voice reached high-pitched noises beyond any human's ability or comprehension. She kicked and moved and hit and rolled, did anything to avoid his now very dangerous chin. In those times of desperate need to protect herself from that tickling invasion, she got new strength, and rolled her wrists as much as she could, despite the firm grip that Mamoru's hands had been holding upon them, and finally succeeding in ripping them far out of his hands' reach. Never stopping her terrified screams (which were actually something between screams and hysterical laughter), she gripped his shoulders at each side of his neck and started pushing him away, continuing to kick and throw her legs anywhere she could. His arms tried to stop hers from that but she kept wiggling out ofhis grasp, continually interrupting his attempts to tickle her. Finally, as he was too busy with trying to tickle her, ignore her ear-shattering screams _and_ stopping her from pushing him away, he let a moment of weakness slip too, and she freed herself, alost immediately throwing herself on his back.

He couldn't comprehend what had just happened there. In one second, she was under him, laughing, screaming, yelping, gasping, and in the other, she's on his back, her arms snaked firmly around his neck. He knelt on the bed, swiftly turning left-right in trying to get her off of his back, but - his attempts were all in vain as she stuck to his back like a leech. Finally, she managed to push him down on the bed, flat on his face, and sat on him like on a saddle. Laughing loudly like an anime bad guy, she grasped his wrists and held them tightly to his body. Now she wasn't screaming; not at all: now, she was laughing, she was laughing so loudly and merrily that it caused _him_ to laugh like that, and their hearts, both of them were filled completely. Neither of them had that much fun in their whole lives.

"Whatcha gonna do now?" she asked with a bright evil smile, her eyes glistening with incomparable happiness.

"Well," his voice sounded quite muffled as about half of his mouth was buried in the covers, "I wouldn''t tell _you_, would I?" His eyes suddenly squinted, and a smile appeared on his lips, much alike the one on Usagi's lips.

"But, if you really want to know..." Usagi had the time just for her smile to fade and her eyes widen before one of his hands shot up from his side and with an incredible twist of the shoulder joint pushed her violently off of him, making her land hard on the mattress. It was soft, so it didn't matter, but she didn't even have time to think about her landing as he, as swiftly as she had before, threw himself on her,embracing her tightly right somewhere around her waist, her arms included in the embrace too.

His face was buried in the blankets right above her shoulder and next to her neck, and she felt a light breeze on her soft skinevery time he'd let out a deep, exhausted breath. Finally, after a few moments of getting themselves together, easing ther ragged breath and waiting the adrenaline to stop pumping through them, Mamoru smiled gently, still breathing a bit hardly.

"Well, do you get the picture now?" he whispered in her ear. She processed it for a moment or two, before she nodded slightly.

"Great," he whispered, chuckling a bit. She joined him, and they were laughing together for a while.

Usagi's mind needed slightly longer time to process things that were happening, because with every breath she took in, his scent would seep in too, and made her senses dizzy and dazed, which resulted with a late comprehension of the things around her.

And his scent was... incredible, to say the least. Gentle, soft smell of blood red roses mixed with slightly bitter but pleasant taste of dark chocolate, and a strong, intoxicating but subtle scent reminding of black coffee - it fitted him perfectly. The way it burned slightly through her nostrils, not too strong, even hardly noticeable, but she could feel it, combined with the way how the sweetness glided softly, like silk when it glides down a naked human body.

She was so surprised at the scent, she had never felt anything like that before. She liked boys who smelled good, it made the atmosphere more comfortable, but this.. this was something she had never expected from anyone, more less Mamoru! But, something was definitely about that guy, something that cannot be explained, but just felt.

She noticed that her arms were free, at least from the elbow below. Slowly she raised them and placed them softly on Mamoru's back. She felt him shiver for a moment - like a wave of emotions went through him, and soon, the same thing was with her - her churning stomach suddenly emitted a strange, warm feeling, so warm and so sudden that a quiver went through her body. The first thing that came on her mind was that it must have been the same way Mamoru felt when he shivered. Soon after she had embraced him gently, she felt a smile widening Mamoru's gentle lips.

RRRRING!

RRRRING!

Mamoru partly got off of her, leaning on his two arms, on Usagi's each side. He looked at her.

Blink.

"It's the phone."

"Wait here, okay?" she said, rolling her eyes and pushing him off of her completely.

"They couldn't have found a better time, could they? Stupid idiotic obnoxious little..." her muttering was lost as she moved to the living room.

Blink.

Mamoru raised an eyebrow, an amused smile lingering on his lips.

"Last time I checked, it was my phone, Odango!" he said, chuckling and falling back on the bed, his arms below his head. She just waved her hand, continuing to mutter angrily.

Soon after, she came back from the living room and hopped back on the bed, lying next to Mmaoru.

"And? Who was it?" She just shrugged.

"They hung up before they said anything," she said. "But if they did, it would probably be for you," she finished. Mamoru raised his eyebrows as high as he could.

"No way! You know, I did not know that!" he faked. She just stuck her tongue at him, smiling.

"You wanna watch something on TV?" he suggested. She shrugged and got up.

"Okay."

They spent about half an hour watching a movie on the TV. Usagi had felt a bit tired so she, on Mamoru's cue, lay on his lap (again) and tried to doze off, but she couldn't, so she just lay with her eyes closed. The movie ended, and Mamoru turned the TV off. The room suddenly became so quiet and still...

_"Shareta koto,"_ Mamoru suddenly started to whisper, probably to break the silence. Or maybe not... _"Ienai keredo..._

_Sotto soba ni ite ageru.  
**Diary** moji azayaka ni  
Kimi to ashita egakou..." _

Usagi's head suddenly raised, her eyes wide.

_"Moshimo kagayaki wo motomete_  
_Soba ni negai kake  
Yomioete mo,  
__samishii naraba!"_

Usagi turned her head, and now was staring wide-eyed at Mamoru. That... that was familiar. Where had she heard it before? It was... It was... what?

And then it clicked.

_"Yume iro DORESU kisete  
Hitomi toji ai wo kome  
kuchizuke wo, sasageyou..."_

It couldn't be... It couldn't be...

But, that hair... And those eyes... And that gentle, deep voice...

_"I do love you, ore no inochi..  
**Pretty baby,** dakishimete ageyou."_

She couldn't say anything, she just kept looking at him, mesmerized. He, on the other hand, was looking at some point somewhere above the TV.

"You know," he started, frowning slightly in thought, "Mamoru... Mamo-chan..." He looked at her, now softening his gaze.

"It's kind of similar, isn't it?"

Gasp.

"Very... Very similar." His whisper lingered on in the air like a ghost.

Suddenly, a man of about 43 bursted into the room, panting and very upset.

"Chiba-san! There's a fire in the apartment 503, two floors above! There's a couple of people trapped in there, we need every help we can get before the firemen get here!" Mamoru stayed cool, nodded and ran as quickly as he could with the man, looking backone more time at mesmerized Usagi with one, very sad glance, leaving her alone in the dark, empty apartment.

* * *

End of Chapter Six - 

Hope you liked it!

Sabreen


	7. Chapter Seven

**Author's Notes:** Hi, guys! Thanks for the reviews, they were wonderful... -wipes a tear- I'm not much of an author, but the amounts of reviews really surprise me and make me SO happy! Anyways, well - the end! Who would have thought... This was going on forever. Well, the end is here, and what other thing do I say but -

Enjoy!

Title: Love So Far Away - Chapter Seven  
Rating: K+  
Author: Sabreen

_Love So Far Away - Chapter Seven

* * *

_

Her half-drunk milkshake kept melting while she stared at the table in front of her. She hadn't seen him since the dreaded confession had occured and she was slowly getting nervous. It seemed like every day she became more and more aware of what the confession meant to her - but, beside that, she couldn't hide her happiness for finally finding her long-lost childhood mystery man who used to fill her with incredible amounts of joy and childhood cheeriness which she had desperately needed and which she had kept even to now. Now, she was utterly confused, torn between doubts - should she be happy for finally finding her Mamo-chan? Should she be happy that it was Mamoru? Should she be _sad_ that it was Mamoru? What should she do now when he didn't want to see her again...?

"Nee, Usagi-chan, why so blue?"

"Yeah, there're no more tests you could fail for a whole week!"

"Rei-chan, stop torturing her."

"Well, it's not _my_ fault she doesn't study!"

"Oh, jeez, just quit it, you two."

"What? You're telling ME to shut up! And what about you and your..."

Her best friends' bickering was lost in her ear as a voice spoke to her gently.

"Usagi-chan, what's wrong?" Ami's big blue eyes looked gently and sadly at her. She just shook her head slightly.

"C'mon, there's certainly a solution for it. I'm not used to see you like this..." Usagi closed her eyes, sighing.

"Mamoru confessed something big to me... And now, I have no idea what am I supposed to do about it... I mean, he had been so kind back then when I was little,and a few days ago he reminded me so much of his fatherly comfort and caress, but I just don't know how to behave or anything..." She said those things although the girls (as far as she knew, of course) didn't have a clue about the little... visit to Mamoru's place when she was little.

On the sound of her voice, no matter how quiet it was, other girls stopped bickering and listened to her closely. They all felt sad for Mamoru especially since they knew how he had treated her as a little girl.

"Oh, don't take it so hard on him! He was really nice and did everything he could to make you happy!" Minako blurted out.

Suddenly all stares were fixed to her. Some were terrified,some were annoyed, and some were thoroughly surprised.

"What...?" Usagi asked, deathly pallor slowly draining all color from her face. "You... you know about it?" She looked at other faces, which were looking away with nervous expressions. "You all know about it! And you didn't say a word!"

"Look, Usagi-chan," Makoto started, "It all happened very sudden, it didn't really give us any time to think about it..."

"What do you mean? It happened when I was eight years old! that was six years of thinking!" Ami then shook her head.

"No, no, Usagi-chan, it happened recently. Something went wrong in one of the fights and you were turned into a little girl, that's why you probably remember that it happened when you were eight years old. Mamoru took you in almost right after the accident, and a little bit after that you were turned back to your normal self and continued to live normally," Ami explained.

"He was really kind to you," Rei repeated Minako's thoughts. "We would see you when you'd come to the arcade with him, and you always had an ear to ear grin on your face..." Se sighed dreamily. "Her treated you like you were the only precious thing on this earth for him. You should have seen the way he cradled you gently in his arms when he'd stay in the arcade too late and you would fall asleep..."

"Or when you'd talk about school, he would listen to you so carefully, you'd think he's gulping in every word you say..." added Makoto.

"And I think he's fallen in love with you," Minako blurted in unexpectedly, winking. "I'm amazed how you've never seen how he looks at you secretly, or how his face lightens up whenever he hears your name. And I'm the senshi of love, don't let that slip your mind! I've actually done some research on that! I came to him once and started talking about the new candy store that is opening in the13th Street and how you can't wait for it to open, and how your face always brightens up when you hear about candy and I described you in so many other situations, and his face totally brightened and he got this dreamy look on his face and I can TELL you that love just POURED out of every particle of his being and-"

"Okay, that would be it from you, Minako-chan," Makoto said, with one hand over Minako's mouth.

"He... he loves... m-me?" Usagi said, looking at Minako's face as though she'd told her she was the queen of the world. Suddenly all the girls' faces with their eyebrows raised looked at her.

"Duh," Rei said.

"No he doesn't," Usagi said matter-of-factly looking strangely at all of them.

"Yes he does, Miss I-Obviously-Need-Two-Inches-Thick-Glasses-To-See-Things-Properly!"

"But... I love him too."

"Huh?"

Suddenly, all the girls gasped as Usagi swiftly got on her feet with a determined look on her face, and ran out of the arcade.

Minako giggled happily. "There'll be some serious making out soon, I tell ya!"

* * *

Mamoru watched Sailor V, his Usako's favourite anime in the silence and peace of his lonely apartment. He laughed inside when he imagined Usako's reaction to the episode that was just being aired...

_'She'd probably sit here with her mouth wide open and her eyes wide,' _he chuckled to himself. _'And I'd be next to her watching her, having the best time of my life...'_

Suddenly, something squeaked and a breeze flew about the rom, disappearing quickly. He got up and bent to his right side so he could see the balcony door better, but he noticed nothing. Frowning in wonder, he slowly got into his thoughts again, watching the anime.

Suddenly, the TV went blank and before he could think or search for the remote, two little warm hands covered his eyes. He went still. After a few moments, when he got himself together, he smiled. A warm, gentle, true smile. He wasn't surprised a bit when he hard a gentle whisper on his ear.

_"Give me one perfect first kiss and I'm yours forever."_

He licked his lips and opened his eyes despite the hands that were covering them, brushing his long eyelashes against the tender softness.

"I already did," he whispered back, catching one of the little hands and not letting it out of his grasp.

"That doesn't count. I can't remember it, right?" She walked to him, going around the couch, her hand in Mamoru's firm grasp.

"So you've finally figured it out, haven't you?" he said softly when she was next to him, blushing a bit.

"Figured what out?" she faked, batting her eyelashes.

"That I love you," he whispered with such clear and innocent honesty that she felt her heart tremble.

"With a little help," she smiled impishly.

"Aah, Motoki?"

"The girls."

"Ooh... Oh, right, about your little condition," he said vaguely, getting up and pulling her to his bedroom.

"What about it?" she asked, confused.

"Well, I've got to do it, ne? And I have just the perfect thing," he exclaimed brightly.

Usagi watched as he searched his wardrobe throughly with a touch of vivaciousness never seen before. Like he had become an entirely different man. Maybe it's because it's just his day and he's happy. Maybe he always had something like that inside of him that came out every now and then but she was never around to see it? And maybe...just maybe... it's because he got what he wanted - her...

"Ahh, here it is!" he exclaimed happily. He pulled out a beautiful sleeveless satin azure-pink gown, two straps at each side holding it on. It was tight-fitting, and with a gentle pink scarf tied around the waist.

"Do you remember this?" he asked with a certain glimmer in his eyes. "You were so mesmerized with it and so sad you couldn't wear it. I remember how you swore that you'll wear it once and be more beautiful than any other girl..." he chuckled again and that glimmer flared for a moment. Usagi took the soft fabric in her hands and stared at it, wide-eyed.

"I remember it..." she could hardly say since her throat choked the words.

"I want you to wear it now." She looked up at him quickly, with a totally dumbfounded expression.

_"What?"_ Shechoked out and he nodded with a boyish chuckle.

"Yes." And he lefther to change.

"B...But why?" she cried.

"You'll see," he said, flashing her one of his most charming smiles.

* * *

The elevator door opened and one of the most beautiful scenes stirred Usagi's soul thoroughly. She gasped loudly as soon as she saw what he had brought her to, and she ran to see everything better and examine it.

He had brought her to one ofthe highest towers in Tokyo, the tower which was owned by one of the most powerful computer engineering companies in Japan and which Mamoru worked for. On the top there was a glass dome which served as both the walls and the roof to the top floor which they were currently in.

Since it was a cloudless night, the scene was truly magnificent; millions of stars were their ceiling and beautiful lights of the city surrounded them. It was the perfect contrast - peace and tranquility of the black sky above and the countless lights and life below, and there was even some ocean visible, reflecting the silver moonlight. The room they were in was warm, and there were some tables and recliners scattered about. It gave away a feeling of perfect comfortability and elegant pleasure.

Suddenly, soft violin music started to play in the background filling the room with soft sounds of beautiful masterpieces.

"Oh my god..." she whispered, enchanted with such beauty in front of her eyes... "This is wonderful..." she choked, her emotions getting the best of her. He came from her back and took her hands in his.

"I'm glad you like it," he said with a soft smile upon his features, feeling incredible joy that he had managed to make her so happy. She turned around, looking up at him with such bright eyes and happiness that he felt his knees go wobbly. Partly to make them still and partly to impress her, he got down on one knee, kissing her delicate hand.

"May I have this dance, please?" he said silently, never taking off that gentle smile of his. She just giggled and nodded happily.

"Hai, my prince," she curtsied. Gently, he got up and wrapped his arms around her waist, and she slipped her arms around his neck.

But the problem was that she only knew how to do _that, _to slip her arms around his neck since she'd watched millions of romance movies but, what now? Mamoru felt it, how her hands started to tremble and her nervous composure. He just smiled, knowing that she was quite inexperienced. So he pulled her closer and started to move in slow circles, holding her tight.

"Don't worry," he whispered in her ear, "Just relax and enjoy." She nodded slightly and tried to relax.

"Good girl." he smiled, together with her.

She was intoxicated with his already familiar scent. He smelled so nicely and it was something she had never felt, and she enjoyed it thoroughly. It stunned her, and she was barely aware of where she was or what she was doing, all that existed was them two, locked in a firm embrace and rocking in the rythm of the music.

"Usako?"

She felt his deep voice from his chest, from where it seemed even deeper and... well, sexier. She smiled devilishly to herself.

"Hmm?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of courseI do, silly Mamo-chan. Now hush, I'm trying to enjoy dancing with my boyfriend." He chuckled slightly. Mmm, even better.

While he held the young girl in his firm embrace, he never once fantasized about anything. He spent his time savoring the sweet scent of her soft hair, the feeling of her in his arms, her small body pressed against his. He watched the dreamy look on her face, her small rosy cheeks, her pinkish lips, her small nose, her long eyelashes... He felt her slender fingers playing with his hair. What an incredible feeling it was...

Slowly and almost out of his control, his right hand raised and traveled up her body. He parted them just a few inches, and tipped her chin gently turning her face softly so she wasn't lying on his chest but facing him. She didn't even bother to open her eyes, and before she was aware of what he was doing, their lips met tenderly. He let his lips on hers a bit, not demanding anything, while she understood what was happening. When she did, her heart fluttered and she started to tremble in the surge of emotions that his kiss encouraged. He felt it, and traced a finger alongside her face to calm her down - and succeeded.

Finally parting, he opened his eyes, dying to see the face of his love again. She opened her eyes groggily and blinked a couple of times. He smiled.

"Well, then? Are you mine forever now?" he whispered. She giggled.

"Hai. I'm yours forever."

* * *

End of story - 

Whew, finally over! I hope you liked the story, and see ya next time!

Sabreen


End file.
